Is She His?
by tmag71
Summary: Someone pays Derek an unexpected visit; will it ruin his relationship with Karen or lead to a new life?
1. Chapter 1

"Love can you get the door please?" Derek yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming" Karen exclaimed racing down the stairs. Not bothering to look through the peep hole before she opens the door she is greeted by a young girl who appears to be very nervous. "Hello" Karen smiles "How can I help you?"

"Um, I...I was looking for Derek Wills." the young girl stutters.

"Please come in can I tell him whose calling?" Karen asks.

"Rachel Berry."

"Ok Rachel, is he expecting you?"

"No but its important that I talk to him please," her eyes almost pleading.

"Well, wait here and I'll get Derek. I'm Karen by the way" she offers extending her hand.

"Thank you, its nice to meet you." Rachel answers

Karen walks back to the kitchen while Rachel makes her way over to the sofa taking in the magnificent views of New York from the floor to ceiling windows. She knew Karen was Derek were a couple; who didn't it was everywhere in the press. Karen Cartwright was the rising Broadway Beauty who the paper claimed had managed to tame Broadway's Bad Boy. Never in a million years would she imagine being in their home. How were they going to react?

"Derek, were you expecting someone?" Karen asks

"No, why?" He inquires

"There is a young girl by the name of Rachel Berry waiting for you in the living room." Karen answers

"What? Why did you let her in?" He asks

"Derek, she's a young girl who looks very nervous, what was I suppose to do just turn her away?She smiles

"Why do I have to be in love with someone who is so considerate?" He grins "If dinner gets cold its your fault Love."

"I'll forgive you." she says as she gives him a kiss on the check.

She grabs his hand and leads him into the living area where Rachel is sitting on the sofa. "Hello Rachel" He says offering his hand while motioning her to stay seated. "How can I help you this evening?" He questions, taking a seat along with Karen on the love seat across from the young girl.

Rachel gives a timid smile and begins "I'm sorry to show up unannounced but I wasn't quiet sure what to say if I called first. You see, I'm a senior in high school and I live with my adoptive parents in Lima, Ohio."

"Alright, but I'm not sure what that has to do with me?" Derek says in confusion.

"Last year I made the decision to try and locate my biological parents. My adoptive parents hired an investigator and last month I was finally provided with names." She continues.

Realization starting to hit both of them, Karen, asks the young girl for confirmation of the assumption both she and Derek are mentally reaching. "Are you saying Derek is your father?"

"Yes" she says in a shaky voice, "The investigator traced my adoption to an agency here in New York. According to the agency my mother told them you had returned back to London and she had no idea how to reach you. They allowed her to go through with the adoption without your approval. However, your name is listed on my birth certificate." Rachel finishes, pulling out a piece of paper from her bag.

Handing the paper over to Karen and Derek; Karen can see a mixture of disbelief, confusion and anger starting to appear on Derek's face and she quickly grabs his hand trying to calm him. He turns to look at her and understanding her unspoken plea, he takes a deep breath and asks "Who is your mother Rachel and where is she?" "I mean aside from my name on your birth certificate how do you know I'm your father." He finishes.

"Her name is Shelby Corcoran but the investigator has yet to locate her. The agency's records show you were both eighteen when I was born. In the personal history section she completed for the father, she said you were British and worked in theater." She answers watching as Derek studies the birth certificate. "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry. I don't expect or want anything from you; I just wanted to meet you. Growing up, other kids have always thought of me as different. I mean while my friends would ride bikes or go for swims; I would stand in front of the mirror and practice my acceptance speech for the Tony Awards. I love to sing and I love musicals. My adoptive parents are gay and they love the theater but they can't sing or dance to save their lives. I guess I know now I get that from you." She explains, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you remember my mother?" She quietly asks.

In shock and looking down at his hand which is intertwined with Karen's Derek remains silent. "Derek?" Karen squeezes his hand gaining his attention. "She asked you a question" she tells him moving her eyes from his to Rachel. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Do you remember my mother?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." "I'm ashamed to say when I was 18, a relationship was the farthest thing from my mind. I came to New York from London for an internship. I stayed a few months and enjoyed the company of multiple girls."

"I understand" Rachel says with a twinge of sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll leave now"

"Wait, Rachel; can you give us a few minutes?" Karen asks

Rachel nods her response as Karen leads a silent Derek into the kitchen.

"Derek, are you really going to let her leave?" she looks at him

"Karen, do we know she is actually telling the truth. She shows up here out of the blue saying her mother is someone I don't remember at all; and you want me to embrace her?" "Plus, she looks nothing like me." He says rubbing his hand through his hair.

"What does she have to gain by lying?" Karen questions

"Let me think, you are a Broadway star and I am a successful director. Could it be that she is looking for a shot at a Broadway career?" He sarcastically responds. "Besides, why would you want me to consider the possibility of having a daughter when you know I love you and I want to marry you and start a family of our own?" "Shouldn't you be upset?"

"Derek, I love you and I want nothing more than to marry you and start a family; but, I don't see how discovering you may have a daughter impacts that." "And as far as being upset with you, trust me, my reaction would be much different if you had been aware of Rachel's existence and still chose to exclude her from your life." She firmly answers. "But you were eighteen and never given the chance to be a father. I can't blame or resent you for that." She finishes looking directly into Derek's eyes.

She could tell he was afraid and confused. Derek was not someone to easily let people in his life; that was why so many people doubted their relationship when it first became public. No one could imagine him letting someone know him to such a degree but those close to the couple saw his subtle changes.

"Derek, you saw the birth certificate. If you want to make sure its authentic that's one thing. If you want to get a paternity test fine; but don't send her away without a second thought, you'll regret it. We'll regret it. I'm not going anywhere I promise." She smiles taking his hand in her and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you" He tells her

"I love you too!" She replies leading him back into the living room.

"Rachel, how long are you staying in New York?" Karen asks

"My best friend is waiting for me in your lobby we didn't exactly tell anyone we were coming so we were going to try to catch a bus tonight."

"Do you have to leave tonight?" Derek inquires

A smile starting to form at the corners of her mouth she answers "No, we're on spring break."

"Would you consider staying a few days with us?" Karen asks "Like you said earlier, this is a little overwhelming but I know Derek would like to get to know you and if you are open to it; so would I."

"We don't have any money for a hotel though," Rachel answers

"You can stay here if you'd like but you would have to call your parents," Derek tells her.

Tears falling on their own volition, Rachel replies "I would love to stay for a few days and get to know you too." "Can I go get my friend?"

"Of coarse, the door will be open, just let yourself back in. We'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner are you hungry?" Karen asks

"A little, thank you" Rachel says before she walks out the door.

Once in the kitchen again Derek's face is stoic, "are you sure we are doing the right thing, Love?" Derek questions

"Positive" She answers kissing his lips

Setting the table in the kitchen Karen can hear the door open. Getting Derek's attention they both look up to find Rachel approaching the room accompanied by a young flamboyant man. "Mr. Wills, Ms. Cartwright, this is my friend Kurt Hummel" Rachel introduces.

"Hello Kurt" Derek and Karen each reply extending their respective hands.

"Please call us Derek and Karen" we aren't that formal around here Karen laughs trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Oh my god!" the young man squeals "I can't believe I'm having dinner with Karen Cartwright!" "I could die now and I'd be a happy man" he laughs. Causing everyone including Derek to laugh too.

Not knowing what the future held, Derek watched as Karen made easy conversation with Rachel and Kurt. He realized that while the thought of having a daughter was terrifying to him, knowing Karen would be there for him, made him consider the real possibility of playing an active role in Rachel's life.

"Babe, are you going to join us?" Karen says startling him out of his thoughts" Looking at her, he can see Rachel and Kurt staring at him as well. "Sorry, yes lets eat." he smiles at them.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, the rest of the evening is spent listening to Rachel and Kurt go on and on about their high school show choir New Directions. The group won regional and is preparing for nationals which will be held here in New York next month. They also talk about their desire to attend NYADA and their preparations for auditions. Stealing glances at Derek, Karen can tell that although he is smiling; he is losing interest fast. Wanting to avoid him completely spacing out she waits for a break in conversation to suggest showing the pair to their room and discussing plans for the next day. "Hey, you two I know you must be tired would you like to see your rooms and get comfortable?" Karen asks

"That would be great" Rachel responds with a little too much enthusiasm even for Karen

"Do you have extra clothes or would you like to borrow something for tonight and we can go shopping tomorrow before rehearsals."

"I can sleep in my boxers and t-shirt if that's alright to walk around in?" Kurt asks

"No worries mate, I'll make sure Karen keeps her hands to herself" Derek laughs, earning him a playful slap on the arm from Karen. And a blush from Kurt and Rachel.

"Um can I borrow something?" Rachel asks

"Sure, Derek can you go to my drawer and grab a pair of pajamas while I show them to their rooms?" she asks

"Your wish is my command Love," he winks

Karen knows the Kurt and Rachel will likely stay up talking for a while so she decides to show them to the guest room downstairs for privacy. As they walk into the downstairs living space Kurt and Rachel's mouths fall open.

"Wow, I thought people only lived like this in the movies." Rachel says, taking everything in.

"No kidding, your basement is bigger than my house back in Ohio." Kurt adds "And your taste is impeccable"

"Thanks!" Karen says

Passing the studio, Rachel is drawn to look through glass door. "Is that really a studio?" She asks.

"Yes, its much easier to practice here at home than to have to stay late at the theater." Karen replies.

"Can we go in?"

"Sure, let me just show you the rooms first" Karen smiles

"Here we go" she tells them as they finally reach the last two doors. "Take your pick they are both really the same"

Opening the door and seeing that one of the rooms has two double beds, Kurt and Rachel look at each other and then to Karen "Would you mind if we shared a room?" Rachel asks

Thinking about Jessica and Bobby, Karen smiles and says "Sure no problem."

With her back to the hallway entrance Karen can't see Derek approaching but she picks up his fresh woody scent. "Derek Wills do not even think about trying to startle me" she says before turning around to see him in mock shock.

"Love, I would never. I was merely going to hand these over" he replies handing her a pair of pajamas with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you better than that" she rolls her eyes

"Here you go" Karen says to Rachel, handing her the pajamas. "Tomorrow, we have rehearsal at 2pm but if you'd like we can go shopping for some extra clothes."

"That would be great" they say in unison "But do you think we could also see the rehearsal?" Kurt asks looking at Derek.

"I think we could arrange that," he answers with a smile

"Is it true you will be on Broadway soon" Rachel inquires

"Yes, in two weeks. We have a few more previews to complete at the theater we are in now and then we open at the Nederlander." Derek responds

"Well" Karen says, we'll be upstairs if you need anything; and if we aren't in the living room, our bedroom is the last one down the hallway from the kitchen, just knock." Karen tells them.

"If you hear any noises coming from the room though, please hold off tell they quiet down." Derek adds with a chuckle

Kurt and Rachel laugh while Karen simply rolls her eyes and motions him to head back up stairs. "What am I going to do with you; really Derek, do you want your daughter to think your a narcissist?"

"Love, she'll have to get use to my charming personality anyway so why pretend. I got you to love me didn't I?" He smiles while kissing her cheek and giving a wink at Rachel.

"Goodnight Rachel, Kurt" they say before walking up the stairs.

"Pinch me" Rachel tells Kurt once the couple is out of ear shot. "I can't believe I'm here with my father. Do you think once he gets to know me better he'll still want to be a part of my life?" she asks.

"He'd be stupid if didn't" Kurt answers "Now lets get changed so we can check out that studio!" He squeals to the delight of Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke from a restless sleep the next morning, still trying to comprehend what he had been told the evening before. Laying in bed all he could think about was Rachel. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but a part of him was drawn to her; obviously not at all in the same manner he was drawn to Karen but in more of protective way. He wasn't sure what he should do but Karen had made it clear she would support his decision. That fact alone calmed him, but a million and one questions stilled raced through his mind. What if he didn't challenge paternity and took the birth certificate at face value; would he be doing more harm to the young girl if it was later found to be false? More importantly, was he ready to be responsible for a daughter? Karen had changed him; he knew he wasn't the same cold hearted bastard he once was but caring for Rachel was far different than being in love with Karen. Unable to stand the endless mind questioning, Derek decides to get up and change. He needs a distraction so working on blocking in the studio will have to do.

Stopping by the kitchen to pour a fresh cup of coffee, he continues to make his way down to the basement. Once in the downstairs living space he can see the studio door open and a soft melody coming from the piano. Quietly he stands by the door and watches Rachel, with her eyes closed, lost in her own world. She starts to sing and her voice though untrained is strong and smooth. Derek is amazed at her control as she able to maintain the strength even in the softness with which the song is sung.

_She definitely has talent, _he thought to himself with smug smirk; _maybe she really is my daughter_. He chuckled.

Waiting for the song to end, he began to clap. Startled, Rachel closed the piano lid and instantly got up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched the piano" she says

"Why?" Derek asks "Aren't piano's intended to be used for storytelling?" he smiles

"I've never heard someone say that before" she replies "but I guess they are"

"That was beautiful, by the way" Derek tells her "Your adoptive parents as you've referred to them, are certainly doing something right when it comes to pushing your talents."

"They've always been supportive of my dreams" she answers

"Which reminds me, did you call them?" Derek asks

"Yes, and while I'm grounded for a week when I get back home; they said they would wire money and I could stay the week if that was alright with you." Her reply mixed with nervousness

For some reason, seeing her so cautious and nervous, Derek couldn't help but laugh as he told her "Its more than ok." "What about your cohort?"

"Yes, he called to and he can stay."

"Good, we can't have you here alone without your sidekick" he smiles "You'll meet your twins later this afternoon," he remarks.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Derek clarifies, "Karen's best friends, they are exactly like you and Kurt. I swear sometimes I think they if they're separated the other wouldn't know how to breathe." He laughs

"Thank you for not throwing us out" Rachel tells him

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind" Derek winks before he realizes Rachel hasn't taken it as a joke. "I'm joking" he tells her. "You'll learn I have a dry sense of humor. I may have been and probably to some degree, still am in shock, but I would never turn family away; well, maybe my father, but you're not him are you?"

This time the remark earns him a laugh.

"You can come in Love" he says.

Rachel looks at the door and seeing no one is confused: that is until Karen appears from around the corner with a guilty grin on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt" she states walking over to where Derek is sitting.

He looks at her and busts out into laughter, to which Karen sticks out her tongue in response. "What?" she asks "Love you are the worst liar." Derek responds

"Well it's your fault" she tells him looking at Rachel "You're going to find that your father has the creepy ability of sensing people without seeing them." "He call what how they are going to react, it scary" She wrinkles her nose.

This earns even a deeper laugh from Derek as he wraps her in a playful hug and responds "Or maybe you're just bad at trying to be sneaky."

Rachel is mesmerized at their interaction. From what she had read on the internet, Derek was not suppose to be considerate, thoughtful, caring and least of all funny. Every article had labeled him demanding, brash, and very private. Before the press knew about Karen, he was even known as Broadway's own womanizer. Yet here he was clearly at ease with expressing himself in front of her. She felt like she belonged.

"Whatever" Karen rolls her eyes "I was actually coming to see if Rachel would like some breakfast before we get going."

"Sounds great, I'll wake Kurt."

"No need, he's already upstairs going through our music collection" Karen laughs

The three make their way upstairs and are greeted by the sound of Frank Senatra. They eat breakfast in comfortable silence and once done quickly change and head out the door. The morning is blur and before they know it, lunch is upon them. They grab a bite to eat at a diner near the theater and talk about what will be happening that afternoon. Derek had called Tom and Eileen to tell them about Rachel. He didn't want to be bombarded by questions and he wanted to make Rachel feel as comfortable as possible. To his surprise they had been supportive and Tom was actually excited to meet her. Karen had also made a few calls to her click of friends, so Derek could only hope things would go smoothly.

As they approached the theater Kurt and Rachel ran ahead to take pictures. "I'm proud of you" she tells Derek "I wouldn't be able to do this without you Love," he replies back. "How should I introduce her?" he asks "However you feel comfortable with," Karen answers "I'm sure he'd understand if you didn't refer to her as your daughter just yet." "Why don't you just play it by ear."

"I love you" he says leaning in for a kiss.

"Are you ready to face the craziness of Broadway?" Derek asks Rachel

Looking at Kurt with a huge smile she responds "more than ready."

The four enter the theater and make their way down towards the two tables reserved for the creative team. Karen grins as she watches Kurt and Rachel expression taking in everything. It wasn't that long ago she was in their shoes. Reaching the table Tom and Julia look up and smile "Hey, we were just going through the notes you gave yesterday. Karen we'll have your copy if you give us a minute."

"Sure" I answer

Turning to Derek they smile with excitement. "So, are you just going to stand there or do we get introductions?" Julia questions

"Tom, Julia this is…my daughter, Rachel Berry and her friend, Kurt Hummel" Derek said with a brief pause before daughter. Looking at Karen he smiles and she squeezes his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel, Kurt. How long will you be staying?" Tom asks

"Through the week." She replies

"Great, well my son, Leo, is on break and I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you around New York if you'd like?" Julia offers

"Really!" that would be great they both answer

"Not a problem, he will be by later and the three of you can make plans" she says looking at Derek who is mouthing thank you.

"Here you go Karen" Tom says as he hands her the corrected scene.

"Thanks"

"Ready, guys?" she asks Rachel and Kurt

"Yes" they answer as the three head backstage to Karen's dressing room

"So, you're really going to do this?" Tom inquires of Derek

"I think I am" he responds

"Good for you!" Julia tells him squeezing his arm

"Thank you, and thanks for offering Leo"

"It's really no problem, it will give him something to do" she smiles

Backstage Karen is greeted at her dressing room door by Jessica and Bobby.

"IOWA" they squeal as Rachel and Kurt look on

"We couldn't wait to meet our twins" Bobby exclaims now looking directly at Kurt and Rachel

"Love, love, love your outfit" Bobby tells Kurt "it's fierce"

"Thanks" Kurt says

"You on the other hand sweetheart, no offense, just ask IOWA; need some help" he remarks to Rachel

"Bobby!" Jessica hits his arm

"What he means is we did the same thing to Karen when she first came to Karen; considerate it like an initiation" she tells Rachel

"No offense taken, I know my wardrobe can be somewhat conservative." Rachel answers

Opening the door to her dressing room Karen turns to Rachel and Kurt and states, "okay you two, you can either wait in here with me and the gang or you can look around if you want; but, just try to stay out of the way. Derek can be somewhat anal about his stage."

"We'll look around" they respond in unison

"Nice" Bobby and Jessica both laugh "I think we are going to get along just fine. Are you sure you're related to the Dark Lord?" Bobby laughs

"Bobby!" enough Karen playfully chastises "She hasn't learned his theater nicknames yet so be nice"

Rachel and Kurt both laugh and head off to check out backstage. Walking no more than 5 feet they can hear the buzzing of chatter coming from the room they were approaching. Peering in they see cast members busily getting ready for the start of rehearsal. They look each other and squeal with excitement. "This will be us in a few years" Rachel tells Kurt

"I know I can't believe we're here right now backstage at what will be one of the biggest Broadway shows." "We are seeing history in the making" Rachel says

"Who are you? And please don't tell me IOWA imported you from back home. I think I'll puke" they hear a bitter voice questioning from behind.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry and this is my friend Kurt Hummel" she tells the blond girl

"And what exactly are you doing backstage? Who let you in?" The woman continues to question

"Umm….Karen said we could look around before rehearsal starts" Rachel answers.

"God it is IOWA's fault" "Well, she may have told you that, but just because she is the lead doesn't mean she can't let just anyone run around here. Maybe we should ask the Director, I'm sure he would have a much different opinion.

"Yes Ivy, lets ask the Director" a thick British accent can be heard saying

Clearly startled Ivy turns back to find Derek a mere inches away.

"You need to do something about your leading lady, she let these children backstage and we all know that is against your rules." "The only kid allowed back here is Leo." Ivy spits out

"You are correct, only family member are let backstage" "Ivy, allow me to introduce my daughter, Rachel Berry and her friend, Kurt Hummel" Derek states

In shock, Ivy is left speechless

"We are about to get started you two, why don't you come with me and we'll get you situated up front." Derek tells them as he leads them away from Ivy.

Once the two were out of earshot, Derek turns back to Ivy "Let be clear Ivy, if you do anything to upset Rachel, you will be sorry," and with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeremy, you enter on the count of three and Karen, for heavens sake why are you adjusting to his mistake in rehearsal, tell him he's wrong." Derek yells

"But he isn't wrong that's the mark" Karen answers

"What are you talking about, that may have been the mark two days ago but don't either of you read your notes, it changed," he sarcastically remarks.

Karen looks at Jeremy and back at Derek; "well not according the notes we got this morning"

"Linda" Derek snarls

Linda immediately rushes to his side and the two engage in a heated conversation. Turning back to the stage Derek commands "Write down the change then; Jeremy, you enter on the count of three and walk towards Karen, she will no longer meet you downstage," he finishes with no sign of remorse for his prior outburst.

The rest of the morning flies by and without incident; and before they know it lunch is called. "Okay everyone, be back in an hour" Linda states.

Before Karen leaves the stage she calls to Rachel and Kurt "You care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure, that would be great" they answer

"What's going on IOWA?" Karen hears the unforgettable voice of Ivy seeth

"I don't know what you're talking about Ivy, so why not waste our time and just spell it out?" Karen tells her.

"That girl, and Derek" why did he say she was his daughter

"Why don't you ask him that question Ivy? I'm sure he'd be glad to answer you if you ask nicely," Karen smirks "For now though, if you'll excuse me, I'm going with that girl to lunch"

Angry over the fact that clearly everyone is aware of the circumstances surrounding the young girl since no one appears to be questioning, Ivy stomps off with the intent of revenge. No one makes a fool of Ivy Lynn, she thought to herself.

Karen, Jess and Bobby make their way back to Rachel and Kurt and the five leave for lunch. Glancing at Derek on her way out, Karen smiles at him and offers a wink. Laughing at her antics, Derek shakes his head and mouths the words I love you.

The silent communication isn't lost on the others and Bobby is the first to speak "Geez IOWA, can't you go at least 10 minutes without making eyes at your man?" he laughs.

The remark earns Bobby a playful slap on the arm but is followed by a question from Rachel. "How do you do that?" she inquires

"Do what?" Karen questions

"Be okay with him yelling at you one minute and acting as if nothing is wrong the next?"

"Because, work is work and off stage is personal time. " she replies "When I'm on stage, Derek is my director and I have to accept his critique however harsh it may be as just that, critique on my performance or a way to make me better. When I'm off stage he is my boyfriend, the one who has to put up with the fact I may have had a bad day at work and is willing to simply listen (no talking allowed) when I vent." She smiles. "That's why most of the time we don't interact at the theater unless on stage, so we can have that distinction."

"Plus, Derek knows IOWA is ours during the day and for happy hours and some crazy nights" Bobby remarks

"What's with IOWA?" Kurt inquires

"Karen is from Iowa and when she first showed up for Marilyn, she was so green and literally looked like she was "fresh off the farm" that we started to call her IOWA" Jessica answers "It just stuck after that as our term of endearment"

The five arrive at a deli and spend the rest of the lunch in easy conversation and laughter, with Kurt and Bobby exchanging thoughts on male actors and fashion.

When Karen excuses herself to use the restroom, Rachel takes the opportunity to ask "Who is Ivy?"

"Why do you ask?" Jessica eyes her

"Earlier when Kurt and I were checking out backstage we ran into her and it didn't seem as though she and my father got a long." "She also didn't seem to care for Karen"

"Ivy and Derek dated for a few weeks and Ivy was also Marilyn up until she got caught up on prescription medication." Jessica answers. "She's still delusional that Derek will wake up one day and want her back."

"But we all know it will never happen because he is way to whipped and in love with Karen to even notice other women anymore." Bobby laughs "He might as well be gay, when it comes to anyone but Karen" he dramatically sighs.

As if remembering something, Bobby excitedly whispers "Oh…oh…oh do tell" Bobby say "How are they when no one is around? And make it snappy before she gets back."

"Completely what I didn't expect after reading about my father in magazines and in articles," Rachel answers "he is funny, they joke, he is affectionate and they have an ability to talk to each other without words. They know exactly what the other is going to do or say just by a look or a touch or a smile"

"Aww just what I thought" Jessica sighs

As the five arrive at the theater, there is suddenly a mob of reporters waiting outside the front doors. Bobby suggests they try the alley entrance but just as they are about to make the turn, Karen is spotted. They continue walking as fast as they can but when they pull on the door, it's locked. Turning back they are now pinned in by the reporters who are fast approaching. I'll call Derek, Jessica tells her.

"Karen, is it true that Derek just discovered he has a daughter from a prior relationship?" "How does that make you feel knowing he left her on her own for all this time and made no effort to care for her?" "Is this her?" "What's your name? How did you find out?" The questions were being thrown at her so fast that Karen was having a difficult time adjusting to what was happening while at the same time trying to shield Rachel who was pale white and in shock.

Suddenly the door opens and Tom ushers Rachel and Kurt in while Derek steps out to address questions with Karen. Grabbing a hold of her hand, she looks at him and smiles. One question at a time please Derek says.

"Is it true you have a daughter?"

"Yes, yesterday evening I was informed that a girl I met in New York when I was eighteen had a baby without my knowledge, and placed the child up for adoption. The news came as a shock to me and when I asked how I was determined to be the father, I was shown a birth certificate." Derek answers

"Will you be challenging paternity?" another reporter asks

"I haven't decided" Derek replies "It is a decision Karen and I will be making together. For now, we are trying to get to know her."

"Karen, how do you feel about this and does it affect your relationship and your desire to have children with Derek in the future?" someone questions

"I love Derek and when the time comes for us to start a family; then, our children will come to know his daughter as their sister."

Rachel who is standing just inside the door can't help but smile at the answers she hears. Her thoughts are startled though as the door swings open and Derek leads Karen past the two. At first Rachel thinks maybe he didn't notice her but he turns and questions "Rachel, did you tell anyone you were coming here or that I was your father?" A twinge of anger in his voice

"No, I swear. Only my fathers and Kurt, know" she replies almost in a whisper

"Ivy" he turns to Karen as he angrily stomps off calling her name

Noticing the anxiety expressed on Rachel's face, Karen gently squeezes her arm "Don't worry, he isn't angry with you." She smiles "He can be intense when he's upset and right now, Ivy will feel his wrath."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I brought" Rachel tells her

"There is no reason to be sorry; we should be apologizing to you for those reporters. Unfortunately, by tomorrow morning, everyone will know your life story." Karen informs her.

Realization finally hitting Rachel, she swallows and with resolve says "I was always different so that doesn't bother me"

Karen smiles but it is quickly turned into a frown at the sound of yelling. The three make their way to the noise and upon arriving to the stage; Rachel can see her father yelling at the blond woman from earlier, Ivy.

"I warned you Ivy" Derek bellowed "I told you if you did anything to hurt Rachel you'd be in trouble"

"What did I do?" she asks in a fake attempt to sound innocent "I can't help it if the world now knows you couldn't keep it in your pants even at the age of eighteen." She sneers

Seeing Rachel out of the corner of his eye Tom yells "Enough Ivy, you have no right saying that"

"Oh come on Tom, we all know mistakes happen. It just turns out, Derek's mistake showed up at his door step." She laughs

At that, tears start to flow from Rachel's eyes and she tries to leave but stumbles over a prop lying on the floor and falls to the ground. The sound of her fall makes everyone turn and Derek sees Karen and Kurt rush over to Rachel but the young woman brushes them off and runs off.

"You are pathetic" Derek tells Ivy "I may not have known about Rachel, but having her now in my life is not a mistake. The one mistake I will admit to, is being intimate with you and then keeping you in this show," his words spoken slowly and with as much bitterness to make Ivy feel everything. "Stay away from the people I love Ivy or next time, I will make sure you never work on Broadway again." Derek finishes and takes off to find Rachel.

In shocked and with tears rolling down her face, Ivy stands there on stage. Tom approaches her and questions "Ivy, did you call the reporters?" unable to look him in the eyes, Tom knows the answer. "I can't believe you Ivy. You really reached an all time low going after a child." Tom tells her "And for now, add my name to the list of those to stay away from."

"What are you all looking at" she yells running off stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving Ivy on the stage Derek makes his way to the back. Turning the corner he can see Rachel in the comforting embrace of Karen and she is telling the young girl everything will be alright. Watching them, he isn't sure what his next step should be and his lack of control over the situation frustrates him.

Feeling a familiar male presence close by, Karen who is facing the other direction turns her head. When she sees Derek, his eyes betray his stoic appearance and she can see insecurity mirrored in the green orbs. She offers him a soft smile and motions with her head for him to come to the them. He does as she asks and once he is close enough, Karen slowly begins to pulls away from Rachel. At first the young girl is confused, but when she turns to see what has captured Karen's attention, she notices Derek coming closer. When he reaches the two, Karen places a light kiss on his cheek and moves completely away so that he is now in her place.

Without saying a word, he wraps his arms around Rachel and holds her tight. After a few minutes he pulls slightly away and looks down into the young girls eyes. "I'm sorry you witnessed that but please know that I do not consider you a mistake," he gently tells her "I may not have been able to watch you grow up; but you're here now and if you can put up with reporters and a sometimes grumpy director and bossy actress, I'd like to have in my life." he finishes, wiping away tears from her face.

"I think I can manage that," she softly chuckles.

"Good" Derek grins "Now, as much as I hate to change subjects there is a rehearsal that we need to finish. But I know Leo is here if you'd like to meet him."

"I understand and meeting Leo sounds good." she answers

"Alright then, are you coming Love?" he asks looking at Karen.

"I don't know Mr. Wills, should I be concerned that you're spending time with a bossy actress?" she sarcastically responds.

"Love, you know I find it incredibly sexy when your bossy," he laughs pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, well you will have to wait till tonight to see if your flattery works" she raises her eyebrow to him.

The three walk together back to the stage and just as they are about to come into public view, Derek releases his hold on Karen placing one last kiss on her cheek he whispers "I can't wait to find out," he smirks as he turns to Rachel.

"Shall we find Kurt and Leo" he asks, taking her hand to lead her off the stage.

Looking back he yells out "Okay everyone we resume in 5mins"

Making their way towards the back of the theater they find Leo and Kurt already deep in conversation.

"Hey Derek," Leo tells him extending a his hand.

"Hello Leo, how have you been?"

"Better, getting adjusted to things you know?"

"Yeah, I do" Derek replies "Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it."

"No problem, it'll be fun," he says

Looking at Rachel, Leo smiles and says "Hi I'm Leo Houston, nice to meet you."

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you too"

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asks "Kurt was telling me places you might want to check out before we have to be back." he tells her

"Sure but will there be reporters?" she asks

"Maybe at first but you'll get use to it trust me." he explains "Do you have sunglasses?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool, then put them on, smile and we are good to go" he smirks "Don't worry Derek, I'll take care of her and we'll be back by 6." he laughs

"Good man, its appreciated" Derek answers him with a pat on the back "Here you go Rachel," he says as he hands her some money.

"I can't take this" she tells him

"Just have fun and its not just for you so take it for Leo and Kurt if you won't spend it."

"Heck yeah take it for us," Leo and Kurt say in unison.

"Thank you" she tells him as leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Derek smiles and watches as the three take off for an afternoon adventure in New York. He heads back towards the stage and sees Karen staring at him with a grin from ear to ear. He feels himself blush and shakes his head before taking a seat.

"Alright everyone lets start with Act two.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready?" Leo asks with a smile

"I think so," Rachel answers

Kurt nods his affirmation and Leo grabs Rachel's hand "Here we go then, remember just smile and let me lead the way." He tells them "Just don't let go. Rachel, grab Kurt's hand and whatever happens, don't stop walking."

The door opens and the three make their way out of the theater to the sound of reporters and the flashing of camera's. "Leo, who's with you?" "How do you know them?"

"Their friends visiting from out of town so if you don't mind I'd like to get through so we can start our tour." he firmly but politely tells them as he pushes through the crowd.

"Is she Derek's daughter?" "Did he ask you to care of her?"

Leo makes one final push and the three break free. "Come on let's get out of here," he says leading them to the subway.

Once on the train they find a seat and Leo asks "So, how did you find out Derek was you dad?"

"Wow, you cut right to the chase?" Rachel exclaims.

"Sorry, I'm just curious that's all. And come on let's face it, it had to be shock for him to have you show up on his doorstep."

"You can add brutally honest to the list of your qualities," Kurt chimes in.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Leo replies, "from what my mom tells me, he wants you here."

"Really?" Rachel questions "I wasn't sure coming to New York was a good idea. I mean from what I read in articles, my father seemed intimidating and very private. I was afraid he wouldn't believe me and turn me away," she finishes.

"Yeah, he can be intense when he's pissed. It's actually pretty amusing hearing him say 'Bloody Hell, Oh Gods, Bloody Hell,' over and over again," he laughs in a mock accent.

"But you still haven't answered me, how did you find out?"

"My parents helped me hire a private investigator," she answers

"Cool," Leo nods "So I guess its pretty certain then huh?"

"Aside from getting a DNA test; yeah, the investigator is really good and verified the information so that there is little doubt." Rachel said.

"Well, get use to the spotlight then, because there is no turning back. Derek and Karen are the hottest thing right now in New York social life," Leo advises.

"So any advice; what is it like for you growing up in the spotlight?" Rachel inquires.

"It's not all that," Leo looks at her thoughtfully "the paparazzi, they don't care if what they print is true or not or who it may hurt. And you can kiss privacy goodbye. Trust me, it sucks to see in big print that your mother cheated on your father and now they are getting divorced. And we must not forget the fact that smoking a joint out of anger makes you a drug addict," he spits out.

Kurt and Rachel look at each other, the picture he had just painted wasn't what they had in mind when they imagine neon lights and stages.

"So do you live with your mom or dad?" Kurt questions.

"I moved back in with my mom recently; but, it took me awhile. I hated the drama of it all, you know" he shrugged.

"We understand," Kurt says "you're talking to two people who know drama. I mean come on, I'm fabulously gay in a small town and Rachel is a prissy know it all; it's a combination asking for trouble." the three laugh.

"We're here," Leo points out "this is our stop, let's have some fun; what do you say?" he questions

Grabbing Rachel's hand he leads them off the train and the three make their way street side. "Time Square, as requested," he motions forward.

Rachel and Kurt run to the center of Time Square and bust out into song "If I can make it there I can make it anywhere, it's up to you New York, New York."

Leo shakes his head and can't stop from laughing. It had been a long time since he met someone not from the city and he liked it. In some ways these two strangers' lives were just as messed up as his yet here they were still laughing.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with stops at the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Plaza and a walk through Central Park. Before they knew it it was time to head back to the theater. On the walk back Leo asks "So, Rachel do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," she answers "his name is Finn."

"Oh," he pauses "he's a lucky guy" he smiles and looks away.

Kurt glances at Rachel with raised eyebrows and mouths "omg he is cute"

Rachel giggles and the sound catches Leo's attention; causing him to smile wider. "We're here he motions,"

Grabbing Rachel's hand again he opens the theater door and leads them in. "Ladies first he motions," as he turns to face Rachel; but before she can move, Kurt pushes past both grinning as he says "why, thank you."

Leo shakes his head and once again motions for Rachel to walk through. "Thanks for showing us around" she whispers to him.

"Thank you, I had a great time," he tells her. "When do you leave?" he asks.

"Sunday morning."

"Great, well maybe we can hang out tomorrow if you'd like," he offers.

She looks to Kurt and in unison they respond, "That sounds great."

"Alright I'll catch a ride with my Mom and we can take in some more sites and maybe a show. I'll ask my Mom or Derek to score us tickets," he tells them as they approach the creative team who is sitting on the stage.

"Hey" Leo calls out "I brought her back in one piece as promised," he grins at Derek.

"Good man," Derek exclaims

"How did it go?" Julia asks

"It was so much fun, Leo is a great tour guide," Rachel squeals as she begins to tell them all about their afternoon.

"Rachel" Kurt quiets her "save some breathe your going to either pass out or run out of words to say; plus your hurting our ears," he laughs

"Sorry," she replies "I guess I got a little too excited."

"It's alright," Karen assures her.

"Mom, Derek, do either of you think you can score us show tickets," Leo asks.

"Sure" she tells him "I assume for the matinee?"

"Yes please," he responds "oh, and Derek, I was wondering if tomorrow night I could take Rachel and Kurt to a cool place to eat?" his voice trailing off.

Julia's eyes widen and she glances at Karen whose face is wearing a grin.

"You mean like a date?" Derek asks

"Well, it really wouldn't be a date because Kurt would be going too," Leo informs him "and besides, she has a boyfriend already," he says in a voice somewhat dejected.

"A boyfriend?" Derek looks at Rachel, his face turning red.

"I guess I forgot to mention that or the topic never came up," she looks at him

Shooting a look at Leo and then to Julia and Karen, he finally responds "Dinner will be fine, just keep your hands to yourself," he remarks.

"I'll do my best to remember that" he laughs, earning a grim smirk from Derek.

Trying to digest the information he's just learned, Derek rubs his hands over his face and shakes his head, "Let's get out of here," he says.

The six make their way out of the theater and Tom, Julia and Karen try hard to contain their laughter. Its odd for them seeing Derek so stressed over the news that 1)Rachel has a boyfriend and 2) Leo wants to take her to dinner.

Once outside Leo, Kurt and Rachel solidify their plans to meet at 9 a.m. at the theater; and then the five head their separate ways.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asks

"No thank you we ate already." Rachel and Kurt politely respond.

"I feel like a home cook meal" Karen tells him.

The drive home is quiet and Karen can see the wheels in Derek's mind turning. Once they reach the apartment Rachel and Kurt head off to their room to change; chattering all the while about their day. Once out of earshot, Karen moves to Derek who is standing by the window. Placing her arms around his waist.

"A penny for your thoughts" Karen whispers.

"I don't understand" he tells her "How is it that I've never been a father to her yet I feel such a strong need to protect her, am I crazy Love?"

"No, your not crazy" she tells him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "She's a part of you Derek, and being blood, is a bond no one can take away. It's your heart and instinct that's guiding you to protect her." she answers. "It will all be alright" she assures him "Trust your heart"

Looking at Karen he takes her hand and in a sincere but serious tone he tells her "Love, I don't want to challenge paternity," he tells her "and I know that having a daughter wasn't something you agreed to when you decided to be with me; but, will you stay with me." he looks to her with eyes pleading.

"Derek Wills, I love you and while this wasn't something either of us planned on, I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else then here with you and Rachel." she says "I'm not going anywhere," she kisses his hand. "I'm proud of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek survived Leo's dinner with Rachel and despite the never relenting paparazzi; he's found that his instant family has fallen into a rather natural routine. Rachel and Kurt spend part of their days at the theater and the other part exploring New York with Leo. The evenings though are spent together simply enjoying each other's company, sharing and exchanging personal information, photos and stories.

Even though its been just a few days (four to be exact), being in a family environment, Derek realizes he is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Karen. Ever since the day he was finally able to convince her to say yes to a date with him, Derek has known Karen is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. They have been together now for 8 months but he's hesitated from proposing because he knows how much she wants a family. Having not grown up in the most conducive of family environments himself, Derek needed to be certain he was ready to provide Karen with everything she deserves. Having Rachel here has solidified he can do that and he may not be perfect at it, but with Karen's support he won't fail.

"Rehearsal is over everyone, good work today," Derek bellows.

Karen makes her way over to the Derek, Rachel and Kurt, before heading backstage to change. "So what do you three have planned for tonight?" she asks.

Luckily it hadn't been difficult getting away from Karen this evening as she already had plans with Jessica and Bobby.

"I can change my plans if I need too," she says.

"It's alright Love, I think we can manage. Just enjoy yourself," Derek assures "I think we will grab a bite to eat and maybe walk around for a little while afterwards." he continues.

"Okay if your sure," she smiles giving him a kiss and waving bye to Rachel and Kurt.

Once he's sure Karen is backstage, Derek turns to Rachel and Kurt, "are you ready to get out of here?" he asks.

This evening the three have made plans to go ring shopping. He wants Rachel involved because it's been her presence that has shown him he can be everything Karen deserves. Plus, even though Rachel has two father's who have raised her, Derek has made it clear he wants her in his life, in whatever role she feels comfortable with.

"Yup," Rachel and Kurt squeals

"This is so exciting," she exclaims as the three make their way out of the theater.

Thirty minutes later, Derek holds open the door to Tiffany's as he says "after you," motioning to Rachel and Kurt.

Once inside the three are greeted by an older attractive woman, "hello Mr. Wills, how can I help you this evening?" she asks. Seeing the confusion on his face, she clarifies "I'm a fan of yours and Ms. Cartwright," she tells him.

Nodding Derek responds "I would like to see your engagement rings please."

Shocked the woman responds "right this way," as she leads the three to a middle counter. "This unit contains our biggest collection of rings but there are also several spread through out the store."

"Thank you," Derek says.

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" she inquires.

"I'd like platinum and at least 2 carats but would prefer 4," he tells her.

Rachel and Kurt's mouths drop at the conversation as merely being in Tiffany's is mind blowing.

After being shown at least 10 rings Derek is getting agitated until Rachel and Kurt approach. "Um, excuse me," Rachel says before interrupting the sales woman,"there is a ring over there I think you might like," she looks at Derek.

"Really?" lead the way Derek tells her. Fully aware of the store assistant's glare. "So what drew you to the ring?" he inquires.

"I just see that ring on Karen's finger," she answers "It's the size you want but it's still simple and elegant."

Standing in front of the ring Rachel points to her selection and the assistant pulls it from the display and places it in front of Derek. Rachel looks at him and can see a smile starting to form. He picks it up and carefully examines it. Its a Lucida cut 3 carats according to assistant with diamond side stones.

"I like it," Derek finally says "I think you're right, its a nice compromise between my desire to give her the biggest and best and her classic elegance," he states with a full smile now appearing on his face. "I'll take it."

"Yes Sir," the assistant answers "will that be all?"

"No, there is one more thing I'd like to purchase," he replies. "Can you please show me to the charm bracelets."

"Yes, right this way."

The three are led over to a counter closer to the door. The assistant pulls out a display of bracelets and another display of charms. Derek turns to Rachel and asks, "would you mind if I bought you a bracelet where you can mark our experiences together through charms?"

Tears forming in her eyes, she looks at him "No, I'd like that very much" she answers.

Sitting in the restaurant, Rachel can't help but stare at her gift. In the end she picked a thick platinum bracelet along with two charms an apple and a drama mask; both symbolizing her new relationship with her father.

"So when will you be proposing?" Kurt asks

"The night of her Broadway debut," Derek answers. "I know its not that far away but I'd like for you both to be here if you can?"

"Really?" they say in unison "We'd love too."

"Great, that means a great deal to me and I know Karen will be ecstastic." he says. "Once you get your father's approval I will be more than happy to make the travel arrangements and if they'd like to join you; I'd like to meet them." he finishes

It's about 12 a.m. when Karen opens the door. She'd had a great time with the gang but she found that nothing excited her more than the thought of coming home to the man she loved. And having Rachel and Kurt here with them, made her even more certain that she wanted a family with Derek. She peeks her head into the bedroom but notices Derek isn't there, so makes her way downstairs. Stepping into the living area she can hear the piano playing and then the sweet voices of Kurt and Rachel. Stopping at the door she stands and watches as the three loose themselves in the melody. In that instant she feels herself falling in love with Derek all over again and the father he is slowly becoming.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel didn't want to leave New York. Being with her biological father she had never felt so at home and so comfortable with whom she was. "Do you have everything sweetheart?" Derek asks.

"I think so," she answers, looking at her room one last time.

"It won't be long before you're back here, you can leave some clothes if you'd like?" he smiles "this will be your room from now on unless you'd prefer one on the main level?"

"Really?" she says almost in a whisper "this will be my room?"

"Of course, you're part of this family now."

Not able to hide her excitement Rachel quickly opens her suit case and takes out a stack full of clothes and places them in the draws. "In that case, this room is perfect and I will leave some clothes here," she giggles.

Derek watches with amusement as she makes minor changes to the furniture and when satisfied turns to him "Okay, I'm ready."

The drive to the airport is filled with conversation about their return in two weeks for the premier of Bombshell. Karen offers to look for a dress here in New York for Rachel, to which the young girl is more than willing to accept. Derek offers the same to Kurt for a tux, but Kurt politely declines stating he has an original design in mind. Rachel also promises to confirm the number of those attending as both she and Kurt asked if they could bring their significant others. She had already confirmed her fathers would attend. They were anxious to meet both Derek Wills, her biological father, and Derek Wills, the Broadway Director. Pulling up to terminal Derek parks the car and makes his way around to where Rachel, Kurt and Karen are standing.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Kurt says extending a hand to Derek and offering a hug to Karen.

"You're more than welcome," they both reply "We can't wait until you come back." Karen exclaims.

Rachel looks at Derek and tears start to form in her eyes "Thank you for everything," she tells him. "You are more than I could have ever hoped for," she finishes by putting her arms around him.

"I am the one who should be thanking you; you didn't have to look for me and you definitely didn't have to give me a second chance," he answers.

Sniffling she tells him "technically, I just gave us the chance my mom didn't', and I owe my dad's for helping me find you. I love you."

"I love you too Rachel Berry and I look forward to meeting the two men that raised my daughter to be such an extraordinary young woman," he replies gently kissing her cheek.

When Rachel pulls away and turns to Karen, she can see tears also falling from her eyes. She walks up to her and opening her arms leans in to give a tight hug. "Thank you for accepting me," she says. "I know this wasn't at all what you expected when you got together with my dad, and I'm so grateful that let me into your lives."

"Thank you Rachel, for allowing me to become a part of your life. I look forward to growing together as a family and getting to know more about you. You have made my relationship with your father so much stronger." She replies. "And I can't wait to see you again."

Kurt and Rachel wave goodbye one last time and make their way into the terminal. Once in the car Karen turns to Derek and sees a thoughtful look on his face. "You okay?" she asks

He starts the car and looks to her with a smile. "I'm more than alright," he tells her squeezing her hand. "I'm the luckiest man in fact; I get a second chance with my daughter and I'm living with the most amazing girlfriend who I hope one day soon will want to become my wife." he grins

"Derek Wills, I am yours forever and longer," she answers.

On the plane, Rachel and Kurt talk about what tomorrow has in store for them at school. Both had received texts while in New York following their run in with the press. Finn had been upset with Rachel demanding to know who Leo was, and Blaine was upset with Kurt, upon seeing a picture of him talking to Bobby. They had also received texts from Mercedes and Santana claiming the two were now divas since their pictures were all over the place.

"Do you think Finn and Blaine will still be upset with us?" Rachel asks

"I don't know," Kurt answers "And part of me doesn't really care right now about Blaine."

Shocked she asks "Why?"

"Even before I made this trip, I don't know, I fell like we are growing apart. The spark that we had in the beginning isn't there right now. I mean I know I love him, but if he can't even handle me being gone for a week with you; how will it work when I go to school in New York?" he questions

Letting out a sigh Rachel answers "I know what you mean. I love Finn but right now he seems so lost in terms of what he wants to do with his life. I can't see myself without him, but now knowing my father is in New York, I have no doubt I want to move there for school."

"Rachel,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for asking me to come with you, this has been the most amazing experience of my life," he tells her.

"Kurt, I'm so glad we've become friends. Never in a million years when we first met, did I think I would be on a plane coming back from New York with you; but now, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rachel's dads meet them at baggage pickup and the drive home is somewhat quiet as Kurt has fallen asleep and Rachel can sense her dad's are uncomfortable talking while he's in the car. To avoid the awkwardness, she decides to close her eyes. Twenty minutes later she hears her dad call her "Rachel, we're home."

Slowly opening her eyes she realizes she is alone in the backseat and they are now parked outside her home. While in her heart she knows New York is where she wants to end up, for now she's happy to be home sweet home. She makes her way into the house and although tired, she knows her dads are anxious to talk.

"So, did you have a good time?" they ask

"The best, Derek and his girlfriend are amazing and I have my own room for when I come and visit. Did you get the pictures I sent you of their apartment?" she inquires

"We did and it's beautiful," they reply ""So you have a room?"

"Yes, and when we go back they offered for us to stay with them. My fath…."her voice trails off recognizing her mistake.

"It's alright Rachel, if you want to call him your father," they assure

"I don't want to hurt you," she states "I love you so much and you will always be my dads."

"We know that, but we also understand he is your father; and he wasn't given the opportunity to be your dad so we can't hold anything against him." they smile "And we look forward to meeting him."

She smiles and gives both of them a tight hug. "I love you."

"We love you too. Now get some sleep, I know you have a big day tomorrow."

Sure enough as soon as Rachel's head hit the pillow she's out. Her alarm startles her, but after awhile, she is excited to start the week. She dreads however, seeing everyone's reaction, especially Finn who hadn't even text to see if she was home.

Entering the halls of McKinley, Rachel is first greeted by Mr. Shuester. "Hey Rachel, I saw your picture. I cannot believe you got the opportunity to meet Derek Wills and Karen Cartwright. How did you manage that?"

Smiling at him, Rachel decides it's time to be honest, "He's my biological father."

Shocked, Mr. Shuester answers "Wow, so the papers were right?"

"Yes!"

"Well congratulations, did everything turn out okay?" he asks with concern now lacing his voice.

"More than okay, he wants to be a part of my life and Kurt and I along with hopefully Finn and Blaine are invited back to the premier of Bombshell in two weeks. My dad is paying for Kurt, my dads and Finn if he wants to come."

"That's fantastic! That will be an experience."

"I know I can't wait," she squeals as she is getting ready to head to class. Turning, she remembers something "Oh, Mr. Shuester, my dad invited us to a matinee when we're in New York for Nationals" she smiles walking away.

Shocked Mr. Shuester shakes his head anxious to share the news with Emma.

Rachel notices people starring but decides to ignore them, as she wants to find Finn. Turning the corner she sees him looking into his locker. "Hey!" she cheerfully greets him.

"Hey," he nervously replies "Listen, I'm sorry. I know I should have text you last night to make sure you got home alright, but honestly, I was afraid you'd still be mad with me."

"Mad?" Rachel looks at him

"Yeah, for being a stupid jealous jerk," he smiles "I trust you Rachel, I was scared"

"Why?" she asks

"Because seeing you in that picture, you looked so happy. Living in New York is your dream and now that you know you father lives there, I'm scared you're going to forget about me."

"Finn, I love you," she tells him grabbing his hand "You're right, New York is my dream, but that doesn't mean I'll just forget about you. You are my dream too. In fact, my father wants to meet you and is willing to fly you out there to be my date to the premier of Bombshell" she squeals.

"Really, you told him about me," a smile now appearing on his face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I tell him about the guy I love?"

"Then yes, I would love to be your date and meet your father. I love you Rachel Berry and I will do everything I can to support your dream," he firmly states while leaning in to give her a kiss.

This is more than what I could have ever hoped for Rachel thought. She was going back to New York in two weeks and she would be surrounded by people who loved her. She would also be a part of the new chapter her father was starting and she couldn't wait to see Karen's expression when he proposed.


	9. Chapter 9

There was one week left before Bombshell's premier and between rehearsals and preparations for their expected guests, Derek and Karen were busier than ever. Today was their day off and the couple has decided to take advantage by going shopping. Karen will be joining Bobby and Jessica to find a dress and Derek will head out to purchase a tuxedo. He will also unknown to Karen be picking up her engagement ring which had to be ordered by Tiffany's in her size. For now, however, they were enjoying each others company relaxing on the sofa before the start of their afternoon, when the stark ring of Derek's cell phone startled them.

"Hello, Derek Wills," he greeted the caller.

"I see you've met your daughter," a female voice answers.

"Who is this?" Derek sharply responds. He can see his tone has drawn Karen's attention as has she raised herself into a sitting position to be at his side. He puts a finger to his lips, instructing her to remain quiet and switches his phone to speaker.

"Do you really have to ask who I am?" the woman asks, "I know Rachel must have told you my name."

"You are correct, Rachel told me your name, Shelby Corcoran, but I want to hear you tell me," he replies.

"Why, it's not as though you remember me. According the papers I was just one of your many past conquests. Do you remember me?" she inquires.

Derek's silence served as her answer. "I didn't think so," she interjected.

"Whether I remember you now, 18 years later is irrelevant. I deserved to know about my child at the time you discovered you were pregnant."

"So, you could tell me you'd pay for an abortion?" she states, "You were a rich young arrogant teenager in the States for a few months; do you really think you would have supported me."

Karen could see Derek's expression immediate turn to one of regret and hurt at the bluntness of the woman's statement. She took his hand in hers giving it a reassuring kiss. Derek gave a half smile before continuing his conversation.

"I may have been everything you described but I can with certainty I would not have asked you to abort my child."

"It's easy to say that in retrospect, isn't," Shelby responded

"Think what you want, it's all a moot point today," he tells her. "Why are you calling and how did you get my number."

Giving a sarcastic chuckle, she replies "The theater is a small community, Derek, I don't have tell you that. Let's just say I got your number through a friend of a friend. As for what I want, I want to see her."

"Alright, but what does your desire to see her, have to do me?"

"I've read her facebook and it's clear she cares a great deal for you and your girlfriend. I need your help in arranging a meeting."

"Why would I do that? If you want to meet her, make contact with her yourself," he states, anger now lacing his voice.

"I'm afraid she won't want to talk me. She tried calling me before, but it was all so overwhelming, I couldn't face her."

"If you are telling me this to gain sympathy, it is a waste breathe. If you are looking for forgiveness, you should call a priest; I am not interested in your remorse."

"Please Derek, I'm sorry." she pleads

"Sorry does not give back the decision you deprived me of making 18 years ago nor the years I have lost with my daughter," he coldly tells her.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me. I have nothing to offer her compared to you. You and your perfect life with your Broadway girlfriend," she answers, her voice slightly cracking.

"I'm not interested in your explanation that is something you owe to Rachel. As far it being overwhelming your excuse is weak. Do you think it was easy for me and Karen to open our door one day and suddenly discover I have daughter?" he questions. "The difference between you and I is Karen forced me not to run and for that I will eternally be grateful."

"No matter how close Rachel becomes to Karen, she will never be her mother," she told him.

"You are correct," Derek answers, "but she will be better mother to her than you ever will."

"You, bastard," she bitterly replies "You have no right to judge me."

"I have every right to judge you; or have you forgotten that you are calling me because when your daughter reached out to you, you ran from her again."

"All I want is to meet her."

"Then contact her, and if she agrees to see you, then I will support her. Until then, do not call me again. I have no interest in hearing from you."

"I will not let you keep her from me," she tells him

"Legally, Rachel is not our daughter, that was your decision not mine. The role I play in her life is the role she has allowed me to fill. She has a family and I will not let you interfere with just because you saw her photo in the paper. I may not be the person who raised her but I love her and I will do what I need to in order to protect her." he warns.

"You haven't heard the last from me."

"I have for now, goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

The day was finally here! In less than 8 hours Karen's dream of being a Broadway star will come true. It had been a long journey but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world. As she looked out into the living area and watched as her family and friends laugh and talk, Karen felt a sense of complete content and happiness. Eight months ago if someone would have told her she would be living with, and madly in love with Derek Wills, she would have thought they were crazy; yet, here she was surrounded by the man of her dreams and the people she loved the most.

Karen's Mom and Dad had flown in yesterday morning and Rachel with her two dads, her boyfriend along with Kurt, had flown in yesterday evening. After eating dinner together, the women had spent the rest of the night trying on their dresses and getting ready for today, while the men drank and exchanged stories in the living room. Kurt and Finn watched movies and listened to music in the basement.

At some point during the evening, Derek took the opportunity to talk to Rachel's fathers about the role they envisioned him playing in her life. He assured both of the them, that he in no way intended to infringe upon the life they had created as a family. He understood they were Rachel's fathers and all he asked for was the opportunity to get to know her. They in turn appreciated his humility and were comforted by his words. They agreed that while Derek, may no longer be Rachel's legal father, the choice to relinquish the right head not been his. They explained to Derek that Rachel had informed them, she eventually wanted him to play a role similar to theirs and they were happy to know he would look out for her when she moved to New York after graduation. Hearing their words, Derek couldn't have been happier and he promised he would do his best to live up to their expectations.

She remembered the child like excitement Derek had when they went to bed and it brought a smile to her face.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" her father asks breaking her contemplation.

"Yeah, just taking a minute to soak everything in," she smiles.

"Your mother and I, are so proud of you. I know it must not have been easy for either you or Derek to discovery he had a daughter, but the fact that you have supported him says a lot about your relationship. Its easy to see you both are very much in love and I couldn't be happier for you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad, you don't know how much that means, coming from you. After Dev and I broke up, I was so afraid I had lost my chance at finding what you and mom have. But I realize now that closing that chapter in my life, lead me to my forever. I never knew I could love someone as much I love Derek. And Dad, the way he makes me feel so loved, and yet so free to be my own woman its more than I could ever imagine."

"That's the way love should be sweetheart and I'm glad you found someone who believes in your dream. I'm only sorry that in the past, I doubted you. But seeing you so strong and happy, I see New York is where you belong. And I can't wait to see the birth of a star tonight," he finishes with a tear forming in his eye.

Exchanging a hug, they both join the rest of the guests in the living room. The rest of the afternoon flies by and soon its time for Derek and Karen to head to the theater. Saying their goodbyes and providing last minute instructions about transportation and seating arrangements they leave the apartment.

"Are you ready, Love?" Derek asks, holding Karen close.

"More than ready, Mr. Wills."

"Then let's make ourselves a Broadway star and legacy." he kisses her check. The elevator doors open and taking several deep breathes, they brace themselves for the media frenzy that awaits them outside. Derek holds the garment bags in one hand and with his free arms pulls Karen close. The building doors open and they are greeted to an onslaught of questions and flashes.

30 minutes later they arrive at the theater and the craziness of Broadway engulfs them. Karen is bombarded by well wishes from Bobby, Jessica and the gang; along with Eileen, Julia and Tom. Before she realizes it, she hears Linda call out 15 minutes till curtain call. She makes her way to the wings where she spots Derek.

"This is your time, Love, embrace it," he whispers in her ear while placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "And remember, you will always be my star." he smiles.

"I love you, Derek Wills," Karen says as she pulls away to take her mark.

The curtain rises and her Broadway dream becomes a reality.

Sitting in the box seats Rachel is mesmerized by Karen's performance. Leaning into Finn she whispers "I want to be like her one day."

The show continues without a hitch and it's time for the last song. Waiting in the wings, is Derek and she is overcome with emotion. "Love, what's the matter? Are you alright?" his voice full of concern.

Changing into her gold dress she laughs "More than alright. Thanks to you, I'm realizing my dream," she tells him as she leans against his chest. "Kiss me Derek Wills." She turns in his embrace to face him. Leaning in they exchange a kiss that expresses to each other what words can't do justice. Breaking apart, Karen gives one last glance before hitting her mark. As the last song came to an end she raises her hands up in air and looking up to see her parents and friends in the box seats, she gives the most stunning smile as tears fall from her eyes. The crowd goes wild as they rise to their feet in what seems to be an endless round of applause. When the curtain closes she quickly makes her way to the wing to allow the ensemble to take their bows. She jumps into Derek's embrace and buries her head in his chest. "Thank you for making my dreams come true." she muffles.

Before he can respond, Michael is grabbing Karen's hand pulling her to center stage. The pair take a bow together and then Michael turns bowing to her himself. He steps back to join the ensemble, and once again she is left alone to the thunderous applause of the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Derek making his way onto the stage. He has his hands behind his back and she can hear members of the ensemble gasp. He stops a few inches away from her and pulls from behind his back a large bouquet of red roses. He hands them to her and in the other hand he holds a microphone. His face bears the expression of pure love and looking into her big brown eyes he begins to speak.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Derek Wills, and I am the Director of Bombshell." To this he receives a boisterous round of applause. "I stand before you tonight and hope that you can bear with me for just a few more minutes. There are a few words I would like to say about the woman standing next to me and a question I would like ask." he explains to the crowd as he gets down on one knee, immediately silencing the applause.

In shock, Karen can't help the tears that are now freely falling. Captivated by Derek's eyes she listens as he begins his profession, "Karen Cartwright, when I first agreed to sign onto this project, never in my wildest dreams did I think it would lead to where I am today. From the moment I first saw you, I was drawn to your innocence and pure passion for Broadway. But the more I got to know you, I discovered at your innocence masks an inner strength and hope that has remained unbridled throughout this journey. Every step of the way you have challenged me and forced me to see things in a different light. Without even trying you changed me into a better man. I love you Karen Cartwright, and I know I may not perfect but I promise if you, that if you will have me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to be. Karen, will you marry me," his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes, yes" she cries handing off the bouquet to Jessica and jumping into Derek's embrace. The crowd once again breaks into applause.

The curtain drops and immediately Karen is offered congratulatory squeals and hugs by the ensemble; all the while unable to wipe the smile from her face. Turning to Derek she looks at her ring and asks "when did you buy it?"

"Rachel, helped me pick it out." he replies. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, its beautiful."

At that moment she sees the young girl in question peek out from the wings along with Karen's parents. Running up to them she hugs the young girl tight and whispers "Thank you, it's perfect."

Turning to parents she hugs them and questions her Dad "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks," he laughs, " Derek called to ask for my blessing."

"Love, we better get you changed and to the side stage door. You can't be too late for your own the after party." he tells her.

Saying goodbyes for now to he mom and dad, she asks Rachel if she'd like to stay with them. Gaining approval from her fathers she, Finn and Kurt mingle among the ensemble while Karen and Derek get ready. About ten minutes later Derek comes to get the three as he explains they will be leaving after Karen signs a few autographs out back. He opens the stage door and the four are surrounded by fans, media and cameras. Derek motions them to the side where the they wait by a wall.

"Your proposal was so eloquent" Rachel tells him with Kurt and Finn nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, but I assure that it took every ounce not to forget what I wanted to say and pass out. As Karen will tell you, I hate public speaking," he chuckles.

Raising her eyebrows, Rachel is pleased to learn something new about her father. The four continue their conversation when out of blue they hear a woman's voice calling.

"Rachel Berry, you are exactly what I envisioned," the tall thin brunette says.

Confused at who the woman might be, Rachel squints in an attempt to get a closer look. As the woman comes closer however, the four are speechless. Now standing a few feet away from them, its obvious the woman is Shelby Corcoran.

"Shelby?" Rachel quietly asks. "What, are you doing here?"

"You weren't returning my calls, so I figured you couldn't ignore me in a public venue." the woman replies.

Derek can see Karen looking their direction but he doesn't want to leave Rachel alone. Turning to Finn he whispers something in his ear. Nodding his understanding, Finn leaves them and makes his way over to Karen. She offers her goodbyes to the crowd and extends her hand for Finn to take. Camera's flashing all the while she smiles at the young man as he escorts her back into the theater where Derek and the others entered.

"Thank you," she tells him

"Your welcome, Mr. Wills said they would be in the changing room."

"Was that woman Shelby Corcoran?" Karen questions

"Yes Ma'am, Rachel wasn't taking her calls so she came here." he answered as Karen lead them behind stage and down a hallway.

Seeing Kurt standing outside the door, Karen and Finn join him. "Derek said to ask you to go in when you came." Kurt informs her.

Looking at the two boys she gives a timid smile and slowly opens the door. The three individuals inside the room turn at once to see whose entering. To Karen's surprise, Rachel immediately runs over to her and pulls her into a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face. Karen looks to Derek and he smiles at the picture but quickly refocuses on Shelby.

"Shelby, you've heard Rachel explain to you that she isn't ready to talk, please just give her space and leave," he states.

"I am her mother, and I have every right to see her," she replies. "You think just because you have money you can control this situation well your wrong. Or hasn't it dawn on you, that maybe Rachel wants contact with you because of your status, whereas I'm a no body."

Karen grimaces at the statement the woman has just made and she feels Rachel flinch. Not wanting to release the young girl, Karen is concerned over the rage she sees building in Derek. Before she makes a decision, Rachel lets go and makes her way over to where Shelby is standing.

Staring at the woman she says, "When I first started to look for you, all I wanted was to get a sense of who I am. For most of my life I've felt like something was missing. I hoped that when I found you, you could explain why you and my father gave me up for adoption. But then the agency told me you lied. They said you told them you didn't have a way to reach my father and he that he wasn't even aware of my birth. How could you do that?" she pointedly asks. "How could you deprive me of knowing who my father was."

"I know you've done your research, do you honestly think he would have wanted you?" Shelby questions.

"I don't know, but that should have been his decision to make. When I contacted him I didn't expect or ask for anything so you are wrong to say I want his money. All I wanted was to meet him. What I've gotten in return is so much more. Unlike you, he didn't run from me."

"Now please, leave me alone. This is special night and I don't want to ruin it."

"This isn't over," Shelby yells looking at Karen, "this woman will never be your mother." she adds.

"She will be the only mother figure and friend I've known" Rachel smiles. "Now please just go."

Shelby gives one last look at Karen and Derek and storms out of the room passing Kurt and Finn in the hallway.

"That can't be good," Kurt says

"No, it can't," Finn answers as they continue to wait.

Inside the room, Rachel looks at the couple before her and offers an apology "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

Karen walks over to her and assures "To say that you've ruined the night, is far from the truth. Hearing you say you want me to be a part of your life has made this night even more unforgettable," she firmly states. "And I think our family is late for a party. Are you still up for it?" she laughs.

Rachel can't hide her excitement. "More than ready."

After about 10 minutes the three exit the room. "Well, boys are we ready to show these ladies a good time?" Derek looks to Kurt and Finn.

"Yes, Sir" they answer.

"Good," Derek responds while giving Finn a pat on his back. "Take care of her tonight," he winks motioning to Rachel.

"It will be my pleasure."

"Kurt, mate" lead the way.

Grabbing a hold of Karen's arm he pulls her in for a sweet kiss. "I think it's time to share my star with the world tonight."

The stage door opens again and the flashes of light follow them as they enter the waiting car.


	11. Chapter 11

The limousine pulls up outside the Ritz hotel and the four occupants can see nothing but bright flashes of light and a mob of reporters surrounding a red carpet. "We're here Mr. Wills," the driver says.

"Are you ready ladies" Derek asks Karen and Rachel

"Yes," they both respond as Finn and Kurt look on nervously.

The driver opens the car door and Derek motions for the two boys to exit the car. Kurt exits first and immediately cameras flash. Smiling he takes a few steps forward, making room for the others. Finn follows and turns back, extending his hand to Rachel. The moment she exists questions bombard her. "What do you think of your father's engagement? Who is this young man, is he your boyfriend?" She smiles but offers no information as she clings tightly to Finn.

Inside the car Derek looks to Karen "You were amazing tonight, Love," he says leaning in for a deep kiss. "I wish I didn't have to share you with the adoring masses," he chuckles.

"It's only for a few hours, Mr. Wills; but you, you get me for life," they kiss one more time before exiting the car.

Derek steps out and winks at Rachel, trying to ease her nerves. He extends his hand to Karen and she gracefully exits. The paparazzi goes wild, the flashes almost blinding. "Karen, how do feel tonight? Has it hit you that you are now a Broadway Star? Were you expecting the proposal?"

Karen loops her arm with Derek's and begins to answer the questions one at a time. "I had no idea Derek planned to propose and there are no words for how I feel right now. My dreams on a professional and personal level have all come true tonight and this man to my right is the reason why. I am so blessed to have him in my life as my lover, best friend and now my fiance." she says looking at Derek, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Instantaneously, bright flashes of light come from the cameras. "Now, if you'll excuse us we have a party to get to," she smiles.

"Derek, one more question," someone shouts, "How do you feel?"

Derek laughs "relief that I did not pass out during my proposal and land on my arse," earning a roar from the paparazzi. Without waiting for a response Derek leads the four into the hotel, where they are greeted by Eileen, Tom, Julia and Karen's parents.

"First things first," Eileen says "Karen, congratulations on your stunning performance; Derek, I believe I owe you a thanks for giving me a hit; and lastly, congratulations to you both on your engagement," she finishes giving each a hug.

Tom and Julia likewise offer their congratulations and once again apologized to Karen for originally doubting her. She assures them there are no hard feelings and hugs both. Her parents are the next to greet the couple and they are beyond ecstatic. "Sweetheart, we are so proud of you and Derek, your proposal was so romantic," her Mother gushes.

"I agree with your Mother's sentiment about being proud of you sweetheart, but Derek, I'm not much on romance. I can say, however, that I'm extremely happy my daughter has found someone who respects and believes in her."

Karen looks to Derek and smiles. "Thank you Mr. Cartwright, your blessing means more to me than you can imagine," Derek says extending his hand to Karen's father.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for always being there for me with unconditional support." Karen tells them with tears in her eyes as she hugs both of them tightly.

"IOWA!" Karen hears a call from the bar. Turning to her parents she apologies for having to leave them. "It's okay sweetheart, don't worry about us. We will find you when we get ready to leave." Hugging them again, the couple heads over to the bar.

"Where's Rachel and the others?" Karen asks

Derek nods to the left of the bar where Rachel is standing with Finn, Kurt her parents and Leo, Tom and Julia. The adults appear to be engaged in an animated conversation but Karen smirks at Finn's expression as Leo talks. "I think someone is jealous," Karen whispers in Derek's ear.

"What can I say," Derek replies, "the women in my life are worth staking claim." he chuckles.

Karen gasps and playfully hits his arm, "Derek Wills, a woman is not an object to lay claim too!" she exclaims.

"Darling I do not consider you an object but I would fight for your honor any day of the week," he replies.

"Nice save, Mr. Wills," she giggles, just as they reach her friends.

"IOWA" Jessica and Bobby squeal "Congratulations!" they offer. "Let me see that ring," Jessica pulls at her hand.

Examining the ring closely Bobby turns to Derek, "well done Mr. Wills," he says earning a laugh.

"I am so glad to have gained your approval," Derek answers with a pat to Bobby's back.

The couple stays with the gang for awhile before moving on to finish making their rounds. They know the quicker they say hello to everyone the faster they get to enjoy to the rest of the evening in leisure.

An hour later the couple finally relaxes as they notice the majority of the remaining guests are members of the ensemble with a few scattered media and several investors whom Eileen is happily entertaining. They walk over to a group of tables where Julia, Tom and Rachel's parents are sitting along with the ensemble and crew members.

"Do you have room for two more?" Karen asks.

Sam moves over and helps Derek pull up two chairs. "I don't know about the rest of you," Bobby says, "but I think its karaoke time," pulling out his ipod.

"What is he doing?" Rachel asks turning to Leo.

"You'll see, its a tradition," he replies with a wink. "By the way, you look beautiful," he whispers causing her to blush.

"Thanks," she answers looking back at Finn who thankfully is talking to Kurt.

"I'm here with my boyfriend," she reminds him, "I know, but I didn't think it was against any protocol to compliment a woman," he laughs. "That is unless; she might find the guy who paid the compliment attractive," he grins causing her to blush even more.

"Rachel," she is brought out of her thoughts by Kurts voice. "You should sing something," he tells her.

"I can't," she says "these are professionals who are hundred times better than I will ever be," she reminds.

"That's not true," Finn tells her "You are amazing," he squeezes her hand.

"No," I don't want too. "Lets just watch, okay," she pleads.

"Fine," Kurt responds with disappointment.

The three turn their attention to the stage as the music starts. Bobby and Sam start it off with a fun rendition of Hot Chelle Rae's 'Tonight, Tonight.' They are followed by Sue, Jessica and Dennis who perform the cheeky tune 'Call me maybe," by Carly Rae Jepsen. Everyone is applauding and laughing when the cast begins to call for Karen.

"Guys, tonight I want to watch," she tells them.

"No way Broadway Baby," Amy and Marelena say. "we didn't come all the way to New York not the hear you sing karaoke," they finish by giving her puppy eyes and a tug of her hand.

Looking to Derek for help, he merely shrugs and winks "they want you Love, not me."

"Fine, but only if Rachel sings with me," she responds looking to the young girl.

Rachel's eyes open wide "I...I can't.."she stutters "I'm not good enough."

"Not true," Karen grabs her hand "I've heard you remember," she smiles pulling her up from her seat. The two make their way to the stage with Rachel nodding in affirmation to something Karen said. Karen scrolls until she finds the song. She grabs Rachel's hand again and the two get on stage. Emily Shackelton's song 'Dream Big' begins to play and immediately when Karen begins to sing the room is silent.

_**When I was a little girl**_

_**I swore that I would change the world**_

_**When I grew up**_

_**Nothing else would be enough**_

_**Back then it all seemed black and white**_

_**But these days I just can't seem to find**_

_**The child in me, who always believed**_

_**I see it everyday**_

_**We settle for safe**_

_**And lose ourselves along the way**_

_**But if you don't dream big what's the use in dreaming**_

_**If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing**_

_**It takes wild hope to make the stars worth reaching for**_

_**So reach out for something more**_

Finishing the chorus, Karen nods to Rachel and the young girl begins to sing. Her voice is soft at first but watching Karen who gives her a reassuring nod she begins to gain strength. The faces of the ensemble reflect a mixture of shock and awe at the girl who is singing.

_**Took a well perfected plan**_

_**For me to finally understand**_

_**That it's not me**_

_**Faith is something I can see**_

_**I loose the reins and let em go**_

_**I broke the chains I fear**_

_**That had their hold on me too long**_

_**When all I felt was wrong**_

_**I've wiped my tears away**_

_**Now it's time for a change**_

_**No I can't waste another day**_

_**Cuz if you don't dream big what's the use in dreaming**_

_**If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing**_

_**It takes wild hope to make the stars worth reaching for**_

Before they can grasp the notion that Derek's daughter has a voice, they are blown away again when Karen joins in. She adjusts her voice to Rachel's register and begins to harmonize. Their voices together mesmerize the audience as Derek and Rachel's dads beam with pride.

_**Yeah**_

_**So close your eyes and tell me what you see**_

_**Between what's real and make believe**_

_**Here's the path we've all been searching for**_

_**So reach out for something more**_

_**Than you ever could imagine then move**_

_**Don't wait for it to happen**_

_**Life's too short for not taking chances**_

_**The stars aren't as far as they seem**_

_**But if you don't dream big what's the use in dreaming**_

_**If you don't have faith there's nothing worth believing**_

_**It takes one hope to make the stars worth reaching for**_

_**So close your eyes and tell me what you see**_

_**Between what's real and make believe**_

_**Here's the path we've all been searching for**_

_**So reach out for something more**_

_**For something more**_

_**So reach out for something more **_

With their powerful voices in harmony as the song draws to end, the crowd erupts into applause and Rachel can't hide her excitement. She lunges towards Karen hugging her tightly saying "thank you." They leave the stage and once back at the tables the two are immediately encircled by the ensemble. "You have pipes, Ohio" Bobby says.

"No kidding," Dennis adds "It looks like the Dark Lord is going to have two stars in the future."

"Watch out IOWA," a bitter voice seethes, "with her around, Derek may not need you anymore and you'll get tossed to the curb like the rest of us," Ivy states over the crowd causing everyone to turn.

"Ivy, now is not the time for this," Sam speaks up.

"So now you're on IOWA and this little gold digger's side," she questions.

"Ivy, if you think you can ruin tonight, you're wrong," Karen informs her. "So before you make anymore of a fool of yourself in front of the media; why don't you either join in the fun or leave."

"You haven't heard the last of me, IOWA," Ivy says as she storms off.

"I don't think we were done having fun yet," Sam chimes in trying to refocus the group.

"Can your friends sing too?" Dennis asks Rachel.

"Yes"

"Then go get them, I think its time to really get the party started." he tells her.


	12. Chapter 12

With their faces all over newspapers and magazines, back at McKinley Rachel, Kurt and Finn had become instant celebrities. Guys wanted Finn to tell them how hot Karen really was in person and girls wanted Rachel to introduce them to her dreamy father. The only person who seemed to relish the attention was Kurt as people were constantly asking his opinion on New York fashion.

Rachel didn't like the attention, she wanted to focus on Nationals and her NYADA audition. Nationals were only two weeks away and this was their final year to prove themselves. Hanging out with Karen and the ensemble, the three had come back with great ideas. Plus Josh, her dad's right hand choreographer, had shown them moves they could use.

She had gotten into a routine of talking to her dad or Karen every night via text, phone or skype and the more she heard about Broadway and New York, the more she couldn't wait to get back. When Rachel had told them about the trouble New Directions was having raising funds for lodging during nationals, Derek and Karen offered to let them stay at the apartment and Mr. Schuester readily accepted. The funds they already raised could now be used for transportation and food.

Back in New York, Karen and Derek were bracing themselves for the onslaught of teenagers who be invading their home. They purchased air mattresses and stocked up on snacks and drinks.

"Love," Derek calls to Karen, "tell me again why I agreed to let you offer our home?"

Karen laughs, honestly she was having doubts now too. But, she wasn't about to let Derek know, "because I promised to reward you," she answers with a seductive smile on her face.

"Aww, that's right," Derek responds in a low husky voice. He walks behind Karen wrapping her up in his arms, "And when do I get this reward?" he asks unmercifully kissing her neck.

Leaning into his chest she sighs "Humm...,as much as I love this Mr. Wills, your reward has to wait till tonight," she answers. "We need to finish preparing. This next week is going to go by fast and this is our last break before they arrive."

"I'm holding you to it," he grumbles causing Karen to laugh.

"I have to admit though, after this event. I could do with no visitors except Rachel, for an extended period of time," she states.

"I agree," Derek says.

Just as Karen predicted the week is a blur and Rachel and the rest of New Direction, arrive tomorrow. Unfortunately, they arrive right in the middle of a matinee, so Rachel will have to entertain them and get them situated at the apartment alone. They will then meet Derek and Karen for dinner before the evening show. Derek's assistant, Kristy will greet them at the train station and Derek has arranged for three limos to pick them up and take them to the apartment. Leo also agreed go to the apartment after school and escort them from the apartment to the restaurant.

Rachel calls Karen to check in one last time before heading to the train station. Mr. Schuester decided to travel at night so that they wouldn't need to stay an additional night in New York. As it was they were arriving two days before the competition so they could take advantage of the tickets Derek had provided them. He also wanted to allow them time to rehearse. The group was excited and Rachel couldn't wait to introduce everyone to her dad and Karen and show them around what she considered her second home away from Ohio. She loved the fact that aside from her glee uniform, she didn't have luggage to carry. During her last visit to New York, she had left additional clothes and toiletries in her room and washroom.

"What are you thinking about, Will?" Emma asks.

"This is the last chance for some of these kids to win, and they do deserve to win. I don't want to fail them."

"What makes you think if they lose, you've failed. They all know it's a competition and you don't always win," she tells him.

"I know but for some this will be the last time they sing and I want it to be an experience they'll remember."

"It will be. I mean they will get to experience a Broadway play, meet Broadway stars and directors," she assures.

"But it's not because of anything I did. Rachel's father is giving them this experience. Rachel came back with new ideas and choreography."

"Will, they wouldn't be here if not for you and don't ever underestimate what they feel for you," she kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, I guess we should get some rest," its his turn to kiss her cheek.

The rest of the evening is uneventful and the morning is enthusiastically greeted by the anxious teenagers. The train is coming to a halt and after being couped up for 14 hours, they can't wait to get out.

"Okay, listen up," Mr. Schuester yells "You will be divided into two groups of 8 and two chaperones will be responsible. Do not leave the group without notifying a chaperone."

"Fine," they all reply.

Making their way to the baggage claim area, Rachel spots a young woman holding a sign with her name written on it. She tugs Mr. Schuester's arm and the two head over to the woman. "Hi, I'm Rachel and this is my teacher Mr Schuester, are you Kristy?"

"Hi Rachel, Mr. Schuester, I am Kristy, nice to meet you. The cars are waiting outside."

"Thank you, I'll gather the students."

"Everyone grabbed their bags and following Mr. Schuester's instructions made their way to their way outside. They expected vans but were blown away when three black limos waited in a row.

"Boys, now this is traveling in style," Puckerman says.

"The students divide into the cars according to groups and Will, Emma, Sue, Shannon along with Kristy enter the third."

"So Rachel is loaded, good to know," Sue states, breaking the silence.

"Sue," Will shoots her a glaring look, "Oh don't get your curls in a frizz, I'm sure she's heard worse," Sue answers looking at Kristy.

"It's okay," Kristy interjects, "I have heard worse." "We'll be at the apartment in a few minutes and I should warn you there will likely be paparazzi. There is always at least one or two and since there are two many cars to pull in the garage, we'll have to park up front."

"I'll make sure we get the students in a fast as possible." he replies

We're here Rachel tells everyone in the car as they pull up to the apartment. The driver opens the door and one by one the passengers exit the limo. Will quickly makes his way over to the two groups and begins to usher them into the lobby. Rachel exits and immediately a camera begins to flash. Out of no where the group is now surrounded by a small group of photographers.

"I'll get your bags," Finn whispers, "why don't you head inside."

"Thanks," she tells him all the while hearing her name called. Kristy leads her in the lobby where they wait for the remaining members.

Once inside they take the elevator up to the apartment. Rachel leads them into the living room and mouths immediately gasp. "This place is amazing" Arie is the first to speak.

"No kidding I could get use to this," Mercedes adds "Where are our rooms?" she questions.

"There's one room up here and the rest of rooms downstairs." Rachel replies.

When everyone was finally in the apartment and Kristy had left, Mr. Schuester helped Rachel get everyone settled in. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes wanted the upstairs room to be close to Rachel's dad and Karen, while the other members divide themselves between the three guest rooms and living room downstairs. The guys begin a game of pool while the girls go into the studio and start dancing and listening to music.

Upstairs the adults are still taking everything in. "So what does Daddy Warbucks do?" Sue asks.

"He's a Broadway and Movie director and his fiancee is an actress," Will answers.

"So this is what you can have too Will, when you grow up and become a director," Sue laughs before she makes her way to her room.

With Sue gone, Shannon, Emma and Will head into the living room to relax. "This place is incredible," Shannon says.

"Yeah, its beautiful," Emma adds picking up a bridal magazine from the coffee table.

Will gets up and walks over to a display case. His eyes gaze over the multitude of awards showing Derek's name and he finds himself intimidated. The afternoon flies by and soon everyone is getting ready for the evening. There is a buzz coming from the panel and Will calls Rachel.

"Hello," she greets.

"Hey Rachel, its Leo."

"Great, you know the code right?"

"Yup, I just needed you to buzz me in."

A few minutes pass and Leo enters the living room giving Rachel a bear hug. Quinn and Mercedes look on. "Your dad said to let you know he was sending the cars back, Eileen booked them as a gift. But he said you have to be ready by 3:30pm"

"Great, well I think we are all about ready so it shouldn't be a problem." she answers

"Good, I'm going to go change in your Dad's room and guess we can go after that," he says.

Rachel introduces him to everyone before he leaves to change. Right on time the cars show up at 3:30 and 15 minutes later they arrive at the restaurant. Rachel and the rest of the group exit the car and she immediately sees the Derek, Karen, Tom and Julia walking towards them. She waves when their eyes meet and a smile spreads across their faces.

"He's even hotter in person," Quinn exclaims

"Ditto for the female species," Puckerman smiles.

"Eww, guys that's my dad and his fiancee" Rachel replies just as Derek and the others approach.

"Hello angel," he says kissing her cheek.

"Hi," she smiles "Dad, Karen, these are my glee friends," she begins with the individual introductions.

They enter the restaurant and are lead to a private area. Looking at everyone as they take their seats, Derek turns to Karen, Tom and Julia "And I thought our ensemble was odd," he says earning a laugh.

"Derek, behave they are teenagers," Karen says.

"Disturbing teenagers," Tom adds to the eye rolls of Karen and Julia but a chuckle from Derek.

"I'm joking, Love," Derek replies, "I'll play nice."

They take their seats with the adults sitting on one side and the kids sitting on the other. "So Daddy Warbucks, Curls over here tells me you're a director," Sue says looking at directly at Derek.

Tom can't help himself from laughing and spits out the sip of water he had just taken. This was going to be an amusing dinner he thought, offering an apology for his action.


	13. Chapter 13

After an interesting dinner that had Derek biting his tongue on more than one occasion and finally delivering one of his infamous retorts at Sue, the group makes their way to the theater. Out of fear that Derek and Sue may come to blows, Julia and Tom decide to show the group to their seats.

Once the lights are turned down the group immediately becomes enchanted with the music and dancing. Puckerman of course drools over Karen, Ivy, Jessica and Sue while Sam and Blaine are impressed by Jimmy. Mike loves the choreography and Mercedes, Santa and Quinn are blown away by Karen's vocals. As the last song comes to an end and Karen holds the last note, they jump up in their seats whooping and hollering.

Definitely not the normal applause heard in Broadway theaters Karen and the cast smile and point to where they are sitting and give subtle acknowledgment in the form of kisses and waves. Leo who had been called backstage returns and whispers something to Mr. Schuester. Waiting for the theater to almost empty, he informs everyone they have been invited to go backstage to meet the cast. Following Leo, they head out of the theater through the main entrance and then proceed to enter backstage through a side door.

From where they enter, they can see Karen talking to fans and signing autographs. "That will be us one day," Santa tells Mercedes.

"I read she is going to sign with Bobby Raskin's label too, so hell yeah girl, I'll take her life." Mercedes answers.

Once they enter backstage, they are greeted by Julia and Tom who start them on a brief tour. Reaching the dressing rooms the energetic buzz of the ensemble can be felt and excites the teens. Ever the nosey one Bobby sticks his head out. He spots Kurt, Rachel and Finn and calls out.

"Hey Ohio, you up for a singing challenge tonight?" he grins. "Where's Kurt and Finn?"

The two boys lean forward and Bobby smiles "We have Jimmy with us this time boys and Iowa knows she can't sing with the girls, not with Rachel," he laughs. "Where is the Dark Lord, anyway; are we are getting an invite back your place cuz redemption is a must," he says.

"We have some heavy hitters with us too this time," Rachel replies "so bring it on."

"Ooh look at you, the claws are coming out," he scratches at the air.

The others look on a little confused and a little shocked at how at ease Rachel, Kurt and Finn are around this environment.

"Alright Bobby," Tom interrupts "can you grab the rest of the gang and meet us on stage."

"Sure," he answers.

The group is lead to the stage where they are joined by the cast and ensemble. After about 30 minutes of taking pictures and relishing the thrill of being on a Broadway stage the group exits the theater. After talking to Will, Derek has agreed to allow members of the cast and ensemble back to the apartment.

The groups once again climb into the limos and within 20 minutes they are back at the apartment. Thirty minutes after that, the party is going. Everyone has been warned minors are not to be given alcohol but that isn't stopping a good time from being had by everyone. Karaoke is in full swing, food has been ordered and dance moves are being exchanged.

Needing some air Derek decides to go out on the balcony. He opens the door and sees Will leaning against the rail looking out at the city. He turns when he hears the door shut "I hope you don't mind I was just enjoying the view."

"Not at all," Derek answers.

"Thank you for everything. You and Ms. Cartwright have done for so much for these kids. This is an experience they won't forget," he says.

Derek nods, "from everything I have seen, I should be the one thanking you. Rachel clearly admires you and it's remarkable the talent you've nurtured in your students."

"Well you know what they say, those who can't do, teach," he gives a half smile.

Derek isn't sure how he should respond to that remark. He has a feeling if he questions what Schuester means, he could be stuck listening to a story about lost dreams; but he is also aware he needs to answer.

"You know, I've never agreed with that saying. If you think about it, in order to teach others you have to know how to do."

Will smiles, "thanks, but somehow I feel as though my lack of practical experience holds my students back. I mean, part of the reason your successful is because your cast can relate to you. You've been in their shoes and now sit where they want to be."

Derek laughs "I think if you ask my cast, they would disagree with the relate to me part, try more like fear. Look, I like to think I'm successful not because I can do, but because I can lead."

Seeing a look of confusion on Will's face, Derek continues "Every performer wants, no, needs someone to push them, assure them they can go beyond their own expectations. That's what you do for those children. They believe in you, its a matter of you believing in yourself."

Will reflects on what Derek has said to him. "Thank you."

"No problem mate. I should probably get back inside, I need to keep an eye out on my cast, we have a show tomorrow. Oh and should you need a rehearsal space you are free to use the theater tomorrow after our rehearsal," Derek says before turning to head inside.

Looking out over the city, Will can't help feel re-energized.

Around 3 am the party is finally over and the students settle in for the night. Before they know it though, morning is here and they have to get going. Nerves are starting to kick in and Mercedes isn't feeling well. Not sure of their dance moves the morning is spent in the studio at the apartment trying to perfect.

After lunch Sue stays behind with Mercedes and the rest of the group catches a taxi van to the theater. They rehearse for a few hours and head back to the apartment. Unlike yesterday, they decide to call it an early night.

The next morning Karen wakes up early and begins to make breakfast. She is soon joined by Emma. "Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you," she tells the red haired woman.

"No, I was awake," she smiles. "I wouldn't have thought you cook," she tells Karen.

Karen laughs, "Derek and I actually enjoy cooking, we usually just don't have the time. Today is our day off though, so there isn't a rush," she explains.

As if on cue Derek enters the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt and sweats. "Good morning," he offers to Emma as he makes his way over to Karen. Standing behind her he wraps is his arms around her waist and kissing her neck says "Good morning, Love."

Karen smiles and leans into the embrace. She slightly turns her head and kisses Derek's cheek. "Good morning handsome."

Watching the couple Emma blushes. She is amazed when Derek begins to help Karen but is more mesmerized by the subtle touches and glances they share. She wishes she could have Karen's confidence and sex appeal. She knows Will would appreciate a greeting like the one Karen gave Derek but she feels awkward in expressing affection. She is startled out of her thoughts when Karen asks "Rachel tells us you and Will are engaged, when is the wedding?"

"Next November," she replies "What about the two of you?"

"We haven't picked a date yet," Karen answers, "I want to enjoy being engaged for right now, its still so new," she giggles.

They finish cooking and slowly but surely people start to fill the kitchen and living areas. Will wakes up and informs his students they have to be ready to leave by noon. Karen and Derek get the details and make plans to attend. Before the group head out the door, Derek hugs Rachel and wishes her luck. He pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to her. "Good luck angel, open it when the competition is over," he whispers.

"Thank you," she grins hugging him back and then embracing Karen.

Before they know it its time to take the stage. They perform their hearts and when its over they are surprised when they see the members of Bombshell, whooping and hollering in the stands. "Way to go Ohio," Bobby yells. Rachel beams with pride but is suddenly in shock when she notices Carmen Tibideaux sitting in the middle row front and center. Backstage her nerves are wired.

"She's here did you see her?" she asks Kurt

"Who?"

"Carmen Tibideaux," she answers

"What she's here, I didn't see her. I guess it's good though or I would have freak. There isn't anything more we can do but wait."

Out in the audience Karen and the gang are enjoying themselves despite being hounded for autographs in between groups. It was the main reason they had decided to sit in the back so they wouldn't disturb the show. Derek needed to return a call so he made his way to the entrance. Standing with his back to the doors he is ending his call when hears "Derek Wills, is that you?"

Turning to voice he sees Carmen Tibideaux walking towards him. "Carmen, darling, how are you?" he asks leaning in for a kiss on her cheek.

"Good, look at you!" she exclaims pulling back and giving him the once over. "Love agrees with you," she states.

"What are you doing here? Wait, is that your cast making that ruckus in back," she laughs.

"Guilty," he answers, "I'm here to see my daughter."

"Daughter, when did this happen?"

"I just found out," he explains.

"What group was she with?" she questions.

"New Directions, she sang the lead," he beams with pride.

"Your daughter is Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, do you know her?" he asks

"I was here to see her," she informs him, "she didn't fair well in her audition and she wrote me asking her to take another look."

"What did you think?"

Smiling she winks, "if you tell her I will kill you myself, Derek; but let's just say your daughter will be in New York next year for school."

He can't help the smile that spread from ear to ear. "You have my word, I will not say anything. Thank you for reconsidering," he replies.

"I pick her based on merit but now that I know she is your daughter, you may have to give a few lectures," she grins as she opens the door to leave. "Take care Derek."

Twenty minutes later the last group performs and its time to announce the winners. First place goes to "New Directions,"

The group jumps up and down and the crowd explodes. Karen and the gang yell and cheer and in unison shout "New Direction Rocks."

Once the excitement dies down Rachel remembers the box Derek gave her. Pulling it from her purse, she opens it and a trophy. There is a note inside that reads, "one more experience you have allowed me to share, no matter what happens today, I am proud of you. - love Dad"

Rachel smiles and immediately puts the charm on her bracelet. She couldn't have asked for a better ending to her day.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in updating, I had kind of hit a wall as to where to take the story. This chapter is more of a fill in.

Karen couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. It didn't seem that long ago when she and Derek were in their apartment helping New Direction's celebrate their win at Nationals; and now they were awaiting Rachel's arrival, fearful of the condition she might be in. Derek had received a phone call from Rachel's parents this morning informing them both, that Finn was calling off their engagement and putting Rachel on a train to New York.

They explained Finn had made the decision after it was clear Rachel intended to defer her admittance into NYADA in order to stay in Ohio with him. Rachel, however, thought they would be eloping and wouldn't be told of his decision until reaching the train station. From there, she would board a train to New York and he would prepare for boot camp, as he was joining the army.

When Derek told Karen, she could see he was torn as to how he should be feeling. When Rachel had announced their engagement the night of New Direction's win; he nearly lost it but managed to remain civil to Finn. He understood he was the last person to give advice on the topic of love; but, he also knew how difficult the career path Rachel was choosing could be on a relationship, much less a marriage between two teenagers. Karen had even talked to her about her experiences with Dev, but in the end, both realized sometimes all one could do was try and be supportive.

At Rachel's graduation, Derek had apologized to Finn and told him how grateful he was that Rachel had him in her life. Derek had meant these sentiments too; if his daughter was going to get married at such a young age, then he couldn't ask for a better man than Finn. Waiting here at the train station, Derek had even more respect for Finn. Derek loved Karen more than anything, and he knew how hard it would be to let her go, even if it meant her happiness. The fact that a teenage boy could muster the strength impressed Derek. "The train is here," Karen says.

Hand in hand they made their way to the platform where passengers were exiting. "There she is," he looks to Karen. They could see the agony on the young girl's face, her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were a light shade of pink. Tissues clutched in her fists only confirmed she had been crying. Upon seeing them she ran towards the couple.

Derek assumed she would hug Karen, needing a female bond, but he was surprised when her arms stretched out to embrace both at the same time. In that moment seeing his daughter breakdown in tears his heart broke. "Shhh don't cry Angel, it will get better, I promise" he says soothingly.

Rachel pulls away "Did you know?"

"Your parents called us this morning," Karen answers. "I'm sorry; I know how much you must be hurting right now."

Rachel stifles her tears and taking a deep breath asks, "do you mind if we go home? I understand if you have to go to work but can you drop me off?"

"Yes, we can go home," Derek says, taking her bag.

The drive home is quiet, no one sure of what to say. Finally Rachel questions "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Karen assures. "I know it's hard to see right now, but what Finn did was because he loves you."

"That's what he said; but when you completely love someone, aren't you willing to do whatever it takes to be together? I was willing to stay in Ohio for him, and he rejected me."

They pulled up to the apartment, temporarily stopping the conversation while entering the building. Once inside Derek proceeded to take his daughter's bag to her room while she and Karen went directly to the couch.

"I know my father would never let you go because it would kill him, that's what Love is," Rachel bitterly exclaims.

"Your father did let me go. He knew there were mutual feelings early on when we first met, but he never pushed me. I was with Dev, and you father allowed me the space I needed to work things out on my own. Despite what he may have wanted to say about Dev, he never interfered. If he had I would have resented him for it. You need to understand, coming to New York is your dream. It may not be Finn's. I wish Dev had been as courageous as Finn was and let me go before he cheated on me," Karen finishes.

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"As cliché as it sounds, then your relationship as fulfilling and real as it may have been, wasn't meant to be. Your eighteen, you both need to realize what you want and where you belong as individuals before you can get there as a couple."

"It hurts," Rachel whispers.

"I know it does; and, it will hurt for a while but it will eventually get better. There are people who love and care for you and will support you. And Finn isn't gone from your life; he just has a different role."

Derek who had been listening from the hallway, finally steps into the living room. "How are my two favorite ladies making out?" he asks taking a seat next to Karen.

"Better, I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Rachel sniffles.

"Nonsense, a good cry is sometimes what is needed to cleanses the soul," he tells her.

"Wow that sounds so philosophical," Rachel says.

"I try Angel," Derek laughs "are you hungry?"

"I am actually, can we order in?"

"Of course," Karen replies. "Is Chinese alright?"

"Yup," Rachel answers as she gets up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change. Today I just want to cuddle up in a warm blanket, tomorrow I'll start new."

"Thank you, for being her for me," she smiles. "You don't know how much it means to me," she gives each a kiss and a hug.

"Angel, if I could take the pain away, I hope you know I would."

"I do; and that's what I love the most."

The pain in heart was unlike anything she had ever felt, but walking to her room she knew Karen was right. With time it would get better and until then, she had her real father and soon to be step mother here in New York to support her. There was something extremely comforting in being here in the apartment with them. They understood her dreams, they were living what she aspired to have and they would catch her if she fell, she was sure of that. Karen was right, living in New York was her dream, not Finn's. When Finn had asked her if she loved him enough to know they would make it through a long distance relationship, she honestly couldn't give him an answer. Looking back at that question Five hours later, if they were really meant to be, the answer should have been easy; it should have been yes. Finn was her first love, in her heart she hoped they would find their way back and he would be her last; but for now, she needed to experience everything in between.

She would cry her tears tonight and start new tomorrow. "I love you Finn," she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning sunshine!" Rachel hears a way too cheerful voice greet from the other side of her comforter. Moaning her displeasure, she peeks her heard from under the covers and she is face to face with a grinning Leo Houston.

"Aww, what time is it?" she inquires

"It's 9:00 a.m., time to get up and begin the explorations of this beautiful city."

"What? no offense but I've already explored the city," she grumpily informs him as she pulls the comforter back up over her face.

Leo laughs "Not as a future resident: Derek says your suppose to check out the dorms and possible apartments, hence here I am," he smiles.

"My dad and Karen aren't going to take me?"

"They figure we can check out prospects and then call if we find something. Besides, I'm looking for a place too. So hope you don't mind but my friend will be joining us."

"That's fine," she answers, finally sitting up in her bed, her hair tossed about everywhere.

"Great, I'll wait for you upstairs. Karen has made some killer pancakes and Derek is going to give the address to one of his old apartments. Its vacant and close to NYU which is perfect for me."

"Wait, why is he offering it to you and not me?"

"It has four bedrooms, are you planning to have roommates?"

"Oh, if Kurt had made the move then we had planned to room together but no, its just me," she sighs.

"Fine, let me get dressed," she huffs as she playfully hits Leo with a pillow on his way out of the room.

Upstairs Derek glares at Karen and Leo as they uncontrollably laugh at his reaction to Leo's suggestion of sharing an apartment with Rachel. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at my daughter," Derek growls at Leo.

"What can I say, she's beautiful and I would love to become her boyfriend; but, I'm not crazy to push her right now, and I definitely don't have a death wish by making you angry," Leo smirks. "I will be a perfect gentleman but I can't help if she eventually falls for me. I have learned charm from the best, you."

"Flattery in this case mate won't get you far. Just treat her right, be it as a friend or more."

Karen who has been watching the exchange smiles at how far Derek and Leo have come. Ever since Julia and Frank got divorced, Derek has become a great friend to Leo. Initially, Leo was angry and bitter at everyone, emotions Derek understood. Seeing the young man one day at rehearsal the two started talking and before anyone realized it, Derek had become someone Leo felt comfortable talking to. Tom hated the idea but Julia was extremely grateful. She noticed the more Leo and Derek hung out, the more Leo was slowly adjusting and his attitude improving. Julia was also confident Karen would keep Derek in check. Then, when Rachel came into the picture, it was the last push Leo needed to come to terms with what happened between his parents.

"Good morning," a soft voice calls from the living room.

The three look up at Rachel. "Good morning angel," Derek smiles.

"Hey Rachel," Karen adds. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes, please."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Derek asks.

"A little better. With everything thats happened, looking for an apartment is just what I need to cheer me up."

"You know you could live here," Derek smiles.

Rachel walks up to him and places a soft kiss on his cheek and replies, "while I appreciate the offer, I rather not live with my parents while in school."

"I understand," Derek says with a disappointed nod. Karen walks over to stand by him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his temple.

"But I promise to visit all the time," Rachel assures. "I'm not one to pass up good company, free food and laundry," she laughs.

"I suppose that will do," Derek mocks an expression of hurt. "Where will you be starting your search."

"I'm not sure, I have a budget of $1,000 a month according to my fathers. Can I get a place for that?"

"It will be hard but not impossible," Karen says. "But your dad and I have been talking and we've cleared it with your dads back in Ohio and we'd like to help with rent as well. So, if you see something you like that is above $1,000 don't disregard it. I would say your max budget should be $2,000.

Rachel's jaw drops as she squeals in delight. "OMG, I can't believe that. Are you sure, I mean you don't have to do this."

"It's not a matter of having to do it, we want to do it," Derek answers.

"Thank you," Rachel hugs each of them. Turning to Leo she asks "are you ready, I'm so excited."

Leo and Rachel wave goodbye and as soon as the door shuts, Derek turns to Karen "should I be afraid of Leo?"

Karen can't help but laugh as she ruffles her fiance's hair, "Leo is a great kid, if Rachel were to fall for someone new, she could do a lot worse then him."

"Your right, Love."

Across town, Leo and Rachel arrive at Derek's Greenwich Village apartment. Upon their arrival they meet up with Leo's friend Stephen. The three enter the apartment and are stunned by the size and modern layout. It's open concept with wood floors and floor to ceiling windows. It is easy to see how this can be a great bachelor pad and the envy of most freshman or any college student. After finishing the tour, Leo and Stephen agree they want the apartment. "So how much is rent?" Stephen asks. "I mean can we afford this place? I can only afford $900.00 a month. That's with my parents putting in $500.00 and me $400.00."

"Derek said he would go with what we can afford but he is hoping close to $1,000 per person. I can put in $1,000 and Taylor and Jeffrey each said they can put in $1,000. so it works out perfectly. He has even agreed to wave a deposit."

"This is so awesome. We will have lots of girls I can already see it," Stephen states.

Rachel rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. She has to admit she would be impressed if a guy her age lived in a place like this.

"Okay, so you tell Taylor and Jeffrey and get back to me once we are sure they are still in. Rachel and I are heading to Soho and the meat packers district."

"Must be nice to have rich parents," Stephen laughs.

"Lay off Stephen," Leo remarks as he leads Rachel out the door.

An hour and two apartments later, Leo and Rachel find themselves in Soho. An older woman looks at them skeptically as she realizes the two teenagers are her 1:00 o'clock appointment. "Mr. Houston, Ms. Berry?" the woman confirms.

"Yes," Rachel answers.

"You are here to see the apartment?" she questions "Do you know how much apartments go for here in Soho, I don't wish to have my time wasted."

"If you can please just show the apartment, I assure you Ms. Berry can afford the place if she finds that she likes it," Leo firmly states. "I'm sure you've heard of her father and future step mother, Derek Wills and Karen Cartwright."

The woman's eyes widen in shock. "Of coarse, right this way."

Rachel looks at Leo mouthing "thank you." Leo smiles and boldly takes her hand in his. She blushes but doesn't let go as they walk hand-n-hand behind the agent. This apartment is two bedrooms, two baths and is a blend of traditional and contemporary. The rent is $1,500 a month in light of the fact that it needs work. The last tenants left the floors scuffed, the walls in desperate need of paint and took off with the light fixtures.

Opening the door Rachel and Leo make their way in. Immediately Rachel feels at home. Unlike the other apartments they viewed, this one has a traditional fire place and old hardwood floors. The floor plan is open with a good size dinning and living area leading to a kitchen. The rooms are a good size and the bathrooms while older are in good condition. However, none of the rooms have fixtures.

"I love it," Rachel exclaims.

"Are you sure, Rachel? It needs a lot of work for $1,500."

"But I can do it. It will keep me occupied for the summer and it will let me make it my own. Its close to school and the neighborhood is good."

"Then I guess you should call your dad."

"Do you think you would be able to show this apartment to my father this afternoon?" Rachel asks the agent.

"Absolutely just let me know a time."

Rachel pulls out her phone and calls Derek. His phone rings but no answer, so she tries Karen. "Hey Rachel, how is it going?"

"Great, I think I found a place in Soho, and I was wondering if you and my dad could come and see it this afternoon?"

"Sure. Did you want to meet at the apartment or maybe each lunch first."

"Lunch first sounds great," she answers.

"Alright well let's meet at Mac's in 30 minutes, Leo knows where it is."

"Great."

Rachel confirms a 4 o'clock appointment, takes pictures with her phone to send to her fathers and Kurt back in Ohio.

By the time they reach the restaurant, Rachel has received a skeptical response from her father's back home who are concerned with the work that needs to be done for the amount of rent that is to be paid; while Kurt on the other hand is excited to see that the apartment has a spare room for him when he visits.

Entering Mac's the two see that Derek and Karen are already seated. Greetings are exchanged and questions are put on hold until orders are given. Once the waitress is done Rachel ethusiastically gives details of what she hopes will be her future home. Pointing out there is a significant amount of work that needs to be done that is not covered by the landlord because of the reduced rent, Derek none the less agrees to keep an open mind. The four finish lunch in comfortable conversation and when done catch a cab to the apartment.

Once again the agent meets them outside but this time with a dramatic change in personality, Leo can only assume is due to Derek and Karen's presence. He smirks when Derek immediately catching on to the woman's attempt to gain his approval, deliberately poses questions to Rachel until the tour is over.

"So Mr. Wills, what do you think?"

"Let me ask you Ms. Tucker, is there a possibility to purchase the apartment? I mean if our daughter is going to be investing her time and energy into the space only to have it appreciate the value for her landlord; why not make her the owner."

Rachel is stunned and Leo is ecstatic at the expression on the agent's face. "I can make a call Mr. Wills. Is there an offer you would like to extend."

"I'd like to make a phone call and talk to my fiancee; so if can give me a few minutes I would appreciate it."

Derek calls his own agent and after talking to Karen walks back into the living area. "Well Ms. Tucker, it turns out the owner of this property is a good friend of mine who really just wants to get rid of the place so we've agreed to a price of $850,000. If you can draw up the contract we can let Rachel get started on making this place her own.

"I will be right back." the agent retreats to the kitchen.

"I can't let you do this, I will never be able to repay you and I don't want you to think that you have to buy things for me because being with you is enough," Rachel's eyes fill with tears.

"Angel, if we have given you the impression that we are trying to buy your love, we apologize because that isn't our intention. You can ask Karen, I will always be an investor at heart. If I see the opportunity to make money, I will seize it. This apartment is an investment in your future; a future I hope you will let us remain a part of. Plus, if it makes you feel better, you will have to pay for the paint and fixtures out of the rent funds your father's promised you. You will also have to pay for your utilities and expenses," he laughs.

"That's more than fair," she beams with excitement.

"Congrats Rachel, welcome home to New York," Leo smiles.

Rachel looks at the three people with her and sighs in content, "I am; I'm really home where I belong."


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in her new apartment full of paint, Rachel thinks back at theses past three weeks. During that time, she returned back to Ohio to pack her belongins and say her goodbyes. Her fathers, Hiram and LeRoy, had returned with her to New York, but their visit didn't end on a pleasant note. They are upset at the fact Derek and Karen purchased the apartment and believe she is getting caught up in what they call the life style of the rich and famous. Neither of her two fathers made an effort to hide their contempt while staying at her dad's apartment; and it got so bad, that at one point she told them to leave if they thought so little of the daughter they raised. Of course at her words, they were shocked and quick to apologize, but things between the three still isn't the same. Since they returned back to Ohio, they haven't spoken.

A part of her feels bad because she knows their reaction stems from insecurity. In their small community back in Ohio, people consider them wealthy; but here in New York, what they earn together in one year is what Derek makes in one day. Rachel can see their jealousy over the fact that money isn't a concern for Derek or Karen, but what her fathers fail to understand is that her desire to be a part of Derek and Karen's life has nothing to do with money. What she feels here in New York and especially when she is with her dad and Karen, is a sense of completeness. Sure, her fathers appreciate the theater, but neither of them will ever understand that theater for her is more than an appreciation. Theater for her is a drug and she is addicted to it. When she is with Derek and Karen and their friends, there isn't pressure for her to explain why she wants to continue or why she wants to pursue a career in theater. Her new family here in New York just gets it because theater is their high too.

Resolving herself to the fact that Hiram and LeRoy may always have resentment, she sighs. This is supposed to be a happy time for her, yet instead, she finds her emotions are torn between excitement at starting a new chapter in her life; and fear of losing her ties to Ohio. She misses Kurt. They've come so far in their friendship and she isn't sure what is she going to do without him to lean on? She also realizes now how much she use to lean Finn. Speaking of Finn, she still hasn't heard from him and it makes her angry. She can't understand why he can't at least return her calls or text to say he is alright. In her eyes, his actions show this is more than about giving her space and time to follow her dream; it's as if he completely wants to extract her from his life. Well, if that's what he wants then so be it. This is her time and she is going to make the most of it.

A knock on her door startles her from her thoughts. "Hello beautiful," Leo greets as she opens the door.

"Hi!" she replies watching Leo, his friend Stephen and an another guy she's never met before enter. "I really want to thank you for helping me. I promise to make it worth your while with food," she smiles.

"Great," Stephen is the first to reply. "Rachel, this is my older brother, Brody, he goes to NYADA too."

"Really?" she asks, with a little too much excitement. "What year are you?"

"I'm a junior," he answers. "I take it you're an incoming freshman."

"Yes and I'm so excited."

"I have to warn you, it's hard and the teachers are demanding."

"I can handle it," she replies in a firm voice. Having just met Brody, she can't deny he is gorgeous but she is already turned off by his snotty attitude.

"We'll see," he smirks. "This place is sweet, so how are you pulling it off?"

"Excuse me?" she questions.

"As a freshman, how can you afford a place like this?"

Before Rachel can answer Stephen interjects, "Her dad is loaded. It's his place we're renting and he bought this one for her."

Brody raises an eyebrow at that statement and Leo, who has been quiet all this time, knows where this conversation is sure to go.

"Really, so what does Daddy do?"

"He works in theater," she answers, offering no more information.

Once again Stephen fills in the missing information. "He is some big time director and her soon to be stepmom is Karen Cartwright.

"Wait, your father is Derek Wills?" Brody asks.

Rachel glances at Leo who offers an apologetic shrug. "Yeah, he is."

"Well no wonder your not worried. I mean why bother going to NYADA, he can get you a job anywhere you want."

"Because I want to earn my roles and pay my dues, and I still have a lot to learn when it comes to dance."

Noticing Rachel grow more agitated Leo steps in. "Come on guys, we came to help paint. If you've changed your mind, there's the door."

"Calm down Leo, let's just say it's in my best interest now to help so lead the way Broadway princess," Brody winks at Rachel.

She rolls her eyes but unfortunately needs the help so she sucks it up. Just because he goes to NYADA doesn't mean they have to be friends.

Her remaining summer passed in a blur, but with the help of her New York family she was finally moved into her new place and she couldn't be happier. Last night was her first night alone and after Derek checked all her locks and windows, Karen had finally been able to persuade him they should leave so that Rachel could get ready for her first day.

So far despite their difference in opinion, Hiram and LeRoy have been true to their word in providing her with $1000.00 every month and with the help of Karen, Jessica and Bobby she has found great bargins for furniture. She couldn't be happier with the way her apartment is turning out. It's still a work in progress but it feels like home, her very own piece of New York.

Falling to sleep last night had been hard. She was so excited to get her class schedule this morning and meet her instructors that her mind was going a million miles an hour. But her restless night had been worth it because she was third in line at the registrar office. Two minutes and she would know exactly how her first semester would go. Right now all she knew have dance in the morning and afternoon but everythng else she had been wait listed to get into.

The registrar's window opens and quickly Rachel is handed her class schedule. She sees her morning dance instructor is Cassandra July but the class that makes her breath catch is vocals. 'This can't be right' she thought, 'it has to be a mistake.' She blinks her eyes in hope that the words on her paper would change but when she opens them and looks down at her schedule, the name appears the same. Vocals 101 instructor, Shelby Corcoran.

"Excuse me," Rachel asks the woman behind the window; panic evident in her voice. "There's been a mistake, I need to change classes for Vocals 101"

"I'm sorry but there is no room in any other class, you are in a class that was added to accomodate the large number of freshman. Since Vocals 101 is required, your stuck."

"Thank you I understand."

'Take a deep breath she told herself. Everything is going to be okay.' Raising her head high, Rachel makes her way to Vocals 101. Classes haven't even started and she already knows its was going to be an interesting year.


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning everyone," Rachel hears a female voice loudly exclaim. "You are in vocals 101 so if that isn't the class listed on your schedule, now is the time to leave."

Rachel's stomach was a big knot as she desperately tried to hide from her professor. When she entered the room, she purposely sought out a seat in the back of the choir room in hopes she wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't counted on Shelby taking roll.

Lost in a daze she doesn't hear her name and she quickly regrets her lack of attention.

"Awe, Ms. Berry has fame and fortunes already made you believe you're too good for my class?" her professor's words laced with spite.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"Didn't hear or weren't paying attention?" there is a distinct difference the older woman glares at her.

"Didn't hear," Rachel assures as her classmates stare at the interaction.

"Don't let it happen again because trust me, I don't care who your father is, I won't hesitate to toss you out of my class if you can't take it seriously. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," Shelby replies as she continues with the roll. She knows her words were harsh and uncalled for, but when she entered the room she hadn't expected to see her daughter. After her confrontation at Bombshell's opening, Shelby had received a threatening letter from Hiram and LeRoy's attorney warning her to keep a distance from Rachel. She had no intention of doing so but she also knew she didn't have the funds to fight them. She knew Derek would bankroll legal fees if necessary. It angered her that Rachel had so easily forgiven him but wouldn't even consider talking to her. Shaking the thoughts away, she finished with roll.

An hour later, after a series of exercises to assess each student's vocal abilities, she had to admit Rachel was amazing. She however, had no intention of letting her daughter know that. If Rachel didn't want to admit her genetic influence, then she was going to make the young woman work even harder for a passing grade.

Grabbing her bags as quickly as possible, Rachel had never been so glad for any class to be over than she was at this moment. Ignoring the cold stare her mother was shooting at her, Rachel raced out the door. "Hey," a brunette girl greeted. "I'm Mandy."

"Hi I'm Rachel, nice to meet you."

"I wanted to tell you I think your voice is amazing and I would kill to be able to sing like that. I don't know what the professor's problem is but I know I wasn't the only one impressed back there."

"Thanks," Rachel gave a warm smile. "What class do you have next?"

"Dance," Mandy answers.

"Really, so do I!" Rachel exclaims. "I have Cassandra Joy, who do you have?"

"The same, so at least we know each other."

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief; maybe her day won't turn out so bad after all. Together with Mandy they make their way to dance class.

An hour later, Rachel's hope at an easier day hadn't happened. If she thought vocals 101 was a nightmare, Cassandra Joy's class was hell. The only consolation was she didn't seem to know who her father was Derek Wills and she was equally spiteful to all her students. Turning to Mandy she asks "are you alright?" Cassandra had embarrassed Mandy when she lost count and her new friend had appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I just need thicker skin."

"I think you handled it pretty well."

"Can I ask you a question," Mandy says.

"Sure."

"How did you manage not to let what Professor Corcoran said get to you?"

Rachel smiles "My family warned me pursuing a career in the arts can be cut throat. They told me to be humble but also to have faith in myself. I know I have a lot to learn but I also know I'm not as bad as she made me out to be."

"That's cool. I wish I had my family support." Mandy answers. "My mom and dad think I'm a fool for choosing to come to NYADA. They think I should have accepted a scholarship to Cornell."

"Wow Cornell, that's impressive."

"Thanks, but theater is what I want to do."

"I understand, trust me," Rachel smiles. "Hey, I'm going to have dinner with my parents tonight would you like to join me?"

"That sounds great, I don't feel like hanging out in my dorm and I really don't want to go my parent's house."

"I'm sure; meet me up front at 4pm and we can go to my apartment until it's time to head to my parent's."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

The rest of the day went smoother and Rachel was relieved to see it was finally 4 o'clock. She couldn't wait to see Derek and Karen but she was also glad questions about Shelby would have to wait because Mandy was with her.

"Hi, are you ready?" she asks Mandy.

"Yup."

"Great, let's get out of here. I hope you don't mind but my Dad sent a text asking to him and my future step-mom at work. They have a surprise to celebrate my first day."

"Not at all, I think it's sweet."

"It's a little embarrassing, but, I have to admit I love that they care," she beams.

The two girls made their way to the subway exiting when they reached the stop closest to W. 41st Street and Broadway. "So have you lived in New York all your life?" Rachel asks.

"Yes and I wouldn't trade it for the world. How about you, have you lived here all your life?"

"No, I grew up in Lima, Ohio. I've only moved to New York to come to NYADA."

"But I thought we are going to see your parent?" Mandy asks as the two girls walk through the late afternoon crowd.

"We are. It's a long story, but the jest of it is that I just met my dad. My real mom gave me up for adoption when I was born without his knowledge. My adoptive raised me in Lima."

"That's crazy."

"It is pretty wild but I wouldn't trade what I've discovered for anything," Rachel answers as she stops in front of the Nederlander Theater. Mandy looks at Rachel in confusion, "what are we doing here?"

"We're meeting my parents."

The two girls walk into the dimly lit theater and Rachel leads Mandy towards the table Derek is currently occupying. He no longer directs Bombshell on a daily basis as Linda has assumed that responsibility; but, he stops in one's a month for a run through. On stage right now Karen is rehearsing the death scene.

"Wait, this is Bombshell," Mandy states. "What are we doing here?"

Laughing Rachel answers "I told you, we are meeting my parents."

Hearing whispers behind him, Derek turns. He immediate smiles and stands to greet his daughter. "Hello Angel," he says pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi, you don't know how happy I am to see you," she smiles.

"Rough day I take it?"

"I've had better," she sighs. Turning to Mandy she says "Dad, I'd like you to meet Mandy Wilson."

Mandy's jaw falls wide open "you're Derek Wills."

Giving a chuckle Derek answers "you are correct. It's nice to meet you Mandy."

"It's nice to meet you too Sir."

"We are just finishing up here and then we'll head home if that's alright with you?"

"That sounds good," Rachel replies.

The two girls watch in awe as Karen gracefully belts out 'Don't Forget Me'

"She is amazing," Mandy stutters.

"Yeah she is," Rachel agrees.

"If Derek Wills is your father, then Karen Cartwright is going to be your step-mother."

Before Rachel can answer, she hears a familiar voice. She immediately turns to face the stage and standing in front of her, singing somewhere over the rainbow is "Kurt!" she yells jumping out of her seat and running towards him; leaving Mandy behind.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mandy!" the young girl hears Rachel call from the stage. "Come up here, I want you to meet my best friend Kurt."

Quickly making her way up the side stairs, Mandy smiles as she approaches. "Hi," she says.

"Hi," Kurt responds.

"Mandy was my life saver today," Rachel interjects. "I have plenty to share but let's just say my first day at NYADA was an unforgettable."

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you three ready to get out of here?" Karen yells from midway up the theater.

"Yes!" Rachel answers.

Rachel stands in the middle of her two friends, intertwines her arms with theirs and immersed in the moment happily leads them out.

Entering Derek and Karen's apartment Mandy's jaw drops, "Oh my god, this place is amazing," she whispers. " This living room alone is bigger than my whole apartment," the young woman laughs. "You don't live here Rachel?" she asks looking at the night time view of the city.

"No, I have an apartment close to school. I really wanted the whole college experience."

"Wow, my parent's would never agree to me moving out unless I could pay for it on my own. You are so lucky."

Looking over at the couple who are now starting supper, Rachel answers "you're right; I have been blessed with a great family and great friends." She turns to attention to Kurt and with a bright smile asks "how long are you staying?"

"Well, about that; I'm actually moving here!" Kurt responds, his voice a piercing shriek.

"Bloody hell" Derek yells from the kitchen.

Everyone laughs "sorry I got a little excited," Kurt says.

The three young friends continue their playful conversation with Rachel and Mandy filling Kurt in on their day. Finally with dinner ready, the rest of the evening is just as enjoyable. Derek promises Rachel he will allow her to handle Shelby and Cassandra but makes it crystal clear he is there with support when needed.

Rachel, Kurt and Mandy say their goodbyes and catch a cab to Rachel's apartment ready to face the rest of the week's challenges.

And the challenges have been many. Thanking the stars above for the fact that it's Friday, Rachel sits patiently for her usual morning torture. Shelby has been unrelenting in her criticism and many of Rachel's classmates offer apologetic smiles. And, if that wasn't bad enough Cassandra seems to dislike Rachel and Mandy's friendship as each time the dancer criticizes Mandy, Rachel's name gets thrown in the mix. Kurt on the other hand managed to garner an interview at Vogue and is nervously preparing. Rachel is happy for her best friend but she hopes this opportunity doesn't prevent him from applying to NYADA again.

"Alright everyone, let's get to work," Shelby bellows with her usual glare at Rachel.

Twenty minutes into the class, the door opens and to her surprise, Rachel sees Carmen Tibideaux walk into the room followed by her father. Shelby's jaw drops but she quickly recovers her composure. "Hello, Ms. Corcoran," Carmen greets. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I am giving Mr. Wills a tour of the school and your class is the only one in session at this time."

"Well, well, it's not every day that the great Derek Wills decides to grace anyone with his presence let alone students who offer nothing to his career," Shelby states with sarcasm.

At her comments, Derek raises his eyebrows and offers an amused grin at Carmen who is desperately trying to think of something to say in order to gain control. Before she can open her mouth, however, Derek interjects "Oh my, it appears some is offended that I rejected them for a part; let me be the first to apologize Ms. Corcoran but I truly don't recall your audition."

At Derek's words the room gasps and a few snippets of laughter can be heard. Carmen shakes her head and biting back a laugh, continues "Ms. Corcoran, I'm not sure where you get your information but I have known Mr. Wills for a very long time and working with students is something he has always made time for. In fact class, for those of you who don't know who Derek Wills is I would encourage you to attend his workshop. Mr. Wills is one of the greatest Broadway and Film Directors of this generation and he has graciously offered to host a workshop which will detail the ins and outs of Broadway from auditions to the stage. Space will be limited so an application process to participate will be set up. The workshop is set to begin in three weeks and will take place outside of your normal class schedule."

Once again focused the class claps enthusiastically much to Shelby's dismay. Derek smiles adding "I look forward to working with some of you for you truly are the future of Broadway." He turns to leave but quickly scans his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of Rachel. Looking directly at her, he nods and offers a small smile.

Once outside Carmen turns to him "what the hell was that about?"

"It's a long story."

"Well give me the short version then."

"I don't know if you recall that when you asked me about Rachel I mentioned I had just found about she existed; long story short, Shelby is her biological mother."

Stunned Carmen asks "you and Shelby were together?"

"No, I was 18 years old, in New York and needless to say Shelby was one of many women I enjoyed company with for one night. She never told me about Rachel and I returned to London."

"Wow, alright; well, her comments to you are any indication, I guess I will have to keep any eye out on how she treats Rachel."

"I'd appreciate that. Rachel mentioned she was harsh the first day, but she made me promise not to get involved."

"Derek Wills, you're lucky I like you and that I think your daughter has unlimited potential; or else I would turn the other way and let Shelby have her way," she laughs.

Derek grins, "Carmen, I know you to well, even if you never knew Rachel was my daughter you would save her. And for the record, you didn't know about Rachel until after you recognized her talent."

"Point taken," she admits.

"Now I must ask, would it be alright to wait for my daughter. I'd like to see if she is free for lunch."

"Of course but please no trouble. I really do want our students to experience your direction and I would have for Shelby to rob them of the opportunity."

Derek agrees as Carmen leaves to head back to her office. Alone in the hallway, he plans with caution what his words will be for one Shelby Corcoran.


	19. Chapter 19

After a great lunch with her father, Rachel's afternoon went smoothly. Since it was Friday she had been spared with having to deal with Cassandra July's class and she couldn't have been more grateful. A text from Leo had her excited to find Mandy and text Kurt. It was the end of her first week and she had just been invited to her first college party.

"Mandy!" she calls to her new friend.

"Hey, how did lunch go?"

"Great, but I have exciting news. Do you have plans tonight?"

"I wish, why?" she asks.

A sudden beep interrupts their conversation. Rachel smiles "you are coming with Kurt and I to our first college party," she squeals.

"Really but I haven't heard anything about a party?"

"My friend Leo goes to NYU; he and his roommates are throwing one. What do you say, you can stay over at my place?"

"I'm in!" she exclaims. "What time?"

"We'll leave my place at 10 so whenever you want to come over, we can get ready together," Rachel answers.

The two girls part ways and Rachel rushes home to find something to wear. She sends a quick text to Karen just to let her know she won't be home and for advice on what to expect. A few minutes later her phone rings.

"Hey girly, are you excited, your first college party?" Karen asks.

"Nervous is more like it," Rachel responds. "I mean what should I wear and what do I take, should I bake something?"

Karen tries not to laugh but fails. "No, I'm telling you from experience no baking. Take chips if you want but I'm sure Leo has it under control. As for what to wear, jeans and a casual blouse, you don't want to seem like you tried."

"When we get there do we ring the door bell?"

"No doorbell the door should be open just walk in. Just be yourself and have fun. But Rachel, there will probably be alcohol. Don't take a drink from someone you don't know and just be responsible that's all I'll ask. If you need anything call please."

"I will, thanks Karen."

Rachel closes her phone and settles in for the rest of the subway ride. When she gets home she decides to take a nap before Kurt gets home. She isn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she hears her name.

"Rachel, I'm home."

"In here."

A sudden burst of energy fills her room. "I'm so excited we have lots to celebrate tonight!"

"Does that mean you got it?" she asks her voice almost a shrill.

"Yes! You are looking at Vogues newest intern."

Wrapping her best friend in a hug, she rises from her bed and the two begin to jump around.

"This is it, it's really happening," Rachel says. "We're taking on our dreams."

"We are," Kurt confidently nods. "And Rachel, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to be doing this with," he smiles.

"Me neither," she smiles. "Now let's eat something so we can ready."

Before they realize, its 8:30pm and Mandy's voice can be heard coming through on the downstairs buzzer. "Hey Mandy, come on in. Rachel is in her room still trying to decide what to wear. By the way you look fabbbuuulous," Kurt greets with a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if this was too casual. I've never really been big on the party scene so I did the best I could. But I can use help with makeup and hair."

"Then you've come to the right place."

An hour and a half later and the three are ready to party. They decide to catch a cab giving the address to the driver. They also talk about keeping an eye out for each other and making sure that no one leaves the party alone. Rachel also shares Karen's advice about not taking a drink from someone they don't know. They also exchange Karen and Derek's number just in case.

"We're here," Rachel says as the cab comes to a stop.

"And you dad owns this apartment too?" Mandy asks.

"Yeah, he use to live here before he and Karen moved in together," she answers as they step into the elevator. The bing tells them they've reached the 8th floor. As they walk up to the door the soft thump of music and voices are heard coming from the other side. Rachel turns the door knob and leads the three into the apartment. She looks around and counts at least thirty people and wonders if this will be everyone as it's a nice comfortable size.

"Rachel," she hears someone call. Turning towards the voice she sees Steven approaching. "Hey Steven, these are my friends. This is Kurt and Mandy."

"Hi, make yourselves at home. The drinks are in kitchen along with some snacks. The doc station for the ipods is by the speakers so feel free to swap out the music if you want. Leo is out getting some ice but should be back in a minute."

"Can we take a look around?" she questions. "I haven't seen the place with furniture in it."

"Sure, you might even find my brother somewhere," Steven answers.

Taking in the apartment, Rachel has to admit the boys have pretty good taste. She laughs to herself and wonders how much of it is Tom and Julia's doing. "Wow, this place is amazing," Kurt says walking into the living room and taking in the floor to ceiling windows.

"I have to say your dad has great taste, I mean both his apartments are incredible," Mandy adds.

They stop to grab drinks in the kitchen sticking with soda for now and the head down the hallway to check out the rooms. They elect to bypass the side rooms instead walking straight for the master they know is Leo's. About to open the door they are startled by a male voice behind them, "Well hello, Miss Berry, I see you finally deem us worthy of a visit."

"Hello, Brody. For your information I came with Leo and Steven when they picked out the place, I was just lucky you weren't with them or I might have skipped NYADA," she answers with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nice one, I see New York is bringing out the claws," he laughs. "I'll see later you later, Broadway princess; oh and by the way, I like the look," he winks walking away.

"Uh hello who was that gorgeous species?" Kurt asks as they step into Leo's room.

"That's Steven's brother, Brody. He is a junior at NYADA and as you can tell very arrogant."

"With a smile like that, who cares," Mandy adds.

Finally looking around Leo's room Rachel can't help but smile. It's a soft grey with hints of black and reds. The woods are mahogany and there is such a masculine feel to it but yet still comforting. The walls have a mixture of modern art and prints of his favorite bands. Hanging on the wall in a corner is an acoustic guitar and just below it a keyboard. His bookshelves have the classics along with some works from famous philosophers.

"Hey beautiful, how do you like the room?" a familiar voice asks.

"I love it! Leo, you remember Kurt and this is Mandy" she answers wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Hey man," he extends a hand to Kurt. Turning to Mandy he smiles, "it's nice to meet you."

"Well, now that you've seen my room let's get the party started."

The four head back into the living room where there are considerably more people but still controllable. The music is going and Rachel can hear a voice singing along. When the living room is fully in view the voice belongs to none other than Brody and hanging all over him is some tall blonde girl Rachel assumes is his girlfriend.

"Would you all like something to drink?" Leo asks.

"Sure," they say in unison. "I'll help you," Kurt offers.

When the two boys leave Mandy grabs Rachel "Oh my god, do all of the men in your life look like Greek sex gods; first you dad, then Brody and now Leo."

"Ewe," Rachel crunches her nose can you not mention my father.

"Oh come on, he is gorgeous and that accent."

"Stop, that's enough," Rachel laughs just as Leo and Kurt return.

"Here you go ladies," Leo says handing Rachel and Mandy a drink.

Two hours and a few drinks later and the party is rocking. Rachel is having the time of her life dancing with Leo and Kurt while Mandy and Steven have hit it off. People are taking turns singing and suddenly Rachel hears her name. "Rachel Berry, where are you?"

Looking up she sees Brody talking into the microphone. "Everyone, it seems we have been graced tonight with the presence of Broadway royalty. You see, Rachel here is the daughter of the great Derek Wills who is engaged to the stunning Karen Cartwright. So join me in asking Ms. Berry to sing for us."

Everyone claps and Rachel instantly turns beet red. "Go on, you'll be fine beautiful," Leo whispers in her ear. Rachel smiles at him and before she realizes what's she's doing, places a soft kiss on his lips.

Rachel pulls back and walks towards Brody. Halfway to where he is standing she turns back and giggles when sees Leo's shocked expression. Taking the microphone from Brody, she decides she is going to rock the song.

Leo on the other hand can't help but think he likes a tipsy Rachel.


	20. Chapter 20

Standing outside the theater door Leo took one deep breath before walking in the direction of one very intimidating, Derek Wills. He had asked Rachel not to say anything to her father or Karen about their decision to date because he wanted to approach the director himself. However, he had been visiting his father outside of New York so here he was a week later, hoping not to feel Derek's wrath.

The inside of the theater was dark so any opening of the lobby doors allowed a noticeable beam of light to enter. Sensing someone approaching Derek waits a few minutes before turning. Seeing the young man in front of him he smiles, "Hello Leo, what brings you here? I believe your Mom out to lunch with Tom and Karen."

"I know," he responds. "I really wanted to talk to you if can spare a few minutes."

"Sure, have a seat. Is everything alright?" his voice full of concern.

"Yes, well at least I hope it will be. I'm here because I want to let you know that Rachel and I are dating."

Derek sat speechless for a few minutes, causing Leo to twitch in anxiety. "When, did this happen? I mean I know the two of you were close but she hasn't mentioned anything more."

"We realized we wanted to try dating the night of my party."

"That was over a week ago, wasn't it? Gods please don't tell me something happened or I don't know if I can contain myself," Derek's voice quickly rising in decibels.

"No, nothing happened except a kiss. I like her a lot and I promise to treat her with respect. Rachel hasn't said anything because I asked her not too. Mom told me when you called Karen's father when you decided you want to date her; I wanted to do the same. I've been out of town though so this was the first chance I had to see you. You have become a great friend and mentor to me and I don't want to mess that up."

Derek rose from his chair and began to pace running his hand over and over again through his already tasseled hair. Glancing at Leo, as much as he wants to hate him; he can't help instead but to respect the young man for coming to see him. He remembers Karen's words, if Rachel was going to see someone, she couldn't do better than Leo. "I know you can't promise forever; but if you intentionally hurt her, I promise friend or not as her father I'll beat you to a pulp."

Leo lets out the breath he doesn't even know he was holding and grins. "Deal," he says extending his hand to the director.

"I guess I be seeing you around then," Derek says. "Just don't let me catch you in any compromising positions."

Shaking his head Leo laughs, "Trust me I won't. I better get back to school; I have a class this afternoon. Thanks again Derek," the young boy says turning to leave.

Once outside he lets out a content sigh of relief. "Leo," he hears his mom call. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see them approach. "How did it go? You're still standing, so is that a good thing?"

"Once he finished the frantic pacing and hair tasseling, he was actually pretty cool about it. I better get going I have class," he smiles. "I don't suppose you'd spare some cash for a cab?" he grins.

Shaking her head, Julia pulls out her wallet while Leo greets Karen and Tom. Taking the money from his mother he gives a quick kiss and enters the cab he just hailed.

"Do you think he is really alright?" Tom asks.

"He'll be fine. She isn't a little girl and we've talked about this when she first told him about her engagement to Fin," Karen reasoned.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking him his food and not me," Tom and Julia smirk as they enter the theater.

Karen sees Derek sitting with his head in his hands. Quietly approaching he turns as if sensing her presence. "Hey," he smiles opening his arms to her.

"I brought your food," she reveals a bag to him as she sits on his lap.

Closing his embrace he places a kiss on her temple, "did you know?" he asks.

"Not until we got to the deli," she replies. "Are you okay?"

He nods his head in the affirmative, "it's strange that's all. I love Leo but I never imagined him with my daughter."

"He's a great kid though," Karen assures.

"I know; and I respect he came to talk to me. I just feel like I missed her growing up and jumped right into her becoming an adult."

"She isn't an adult just yet and this is part of growing up," Karen comforts. "Plus, just think of the practice you're getting."

At the phrasing of her comment, Derek pulls her closer, "are you saying this will give me practice for our children?"

"Maybe I am," she smiles shyly, kissing his lips.

"Then I can't wait till this wedding is over with so we can start," he grins.

Derek and Karen had finally decided they wanted a Christmas wedding with only close friends and family present. Everyone was surprised at the choice since it meant very little time to plan; but, the couple knew they wanted simple décor and had made certain the church and reception venue were available before choosing the date. The ceremony would be in a small chapel they had started to attend, while the reception and dance would be in the grand hall at NYADA.

"Speaking of wedding, don't forget we have the meeting with Isabelle Wright, at Vogue for her story and photo shoot."

Rolling his eyes, "really Love, do I have to attend? Vogue is more of a female thing," he points out.

"You will model tuxedos, so no you have to go."

"And how did she contact you again, was it Tami, your publicist?"

"It was Kurt, he works there remember. Plus, you know how hot and turned on I get when you wear a tux," she purrs.

"Really," he raises an eyebrow. "Does that mean I get a reward?"

"I think that is definite possibility," she says getting up to head back on stage.

"What, I get no kiss before you go back to work?"

"Later, I promise."

The afternoon goes by seamlessly and before they even realize its 4 o'clock. "Alright everyone, good job today. You know the routine be here three hours before show time tomorrow. Have a good evening," the director announces.

A few minutes later, the theater doors open and Derek instantly smiles at his daughter, who he notices has an extra bounce in her step. "Hey, she greets him with a kiss on the cheek and a hug."

"Hello there angel; I take it the extra bounce in your step has to do with a certain Leo Houston?" he causally asks.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"No, if you're happy that's all I can ask for. So who is this Isabel Wright, we are meeting today."

"She's the online editor for Vogue. Every year they do a wedding issue and Kurt had accidently mentioned he knew you," the young girl gives a weary smile.

"No worries, I understand and beside Karen is drooling over getting to try on dresses," he assures.

"What about you?"

"Oh no, Mr. Hummel owes me. I do not enjoy spending time modeling tuxedos."

Rachel laughs, "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Are you guys ready?" Karen asks.

"Yup," Rachel answers leading the way out of the theater.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the Vogue corporate office where Kurt greets them in the lobby. Entering the elevator it is obvious the young man is nervous. "Oh for god's sake stop fidgeting mate," Derek says.

"Sorry," he replies. "You don't know how grateful I am that you agreed to do this. This is the scoop of the year according to Isabel."

"Yeah, well I'm sure I'll think of some way for you to repay me," Derek rolls his eyes.

Hitting her fiancée's arm, Karen chides "Derek behave, give Kurt a break. I already told you I reward you."

A sultry glean in his eye he replies, "Oh, I haven't forgotten, Love," causing Karen to blush.

They share a laugh and instantly the tension dissipates as the elevator approaches the editor's floor. With a bing the doors open and Kurt leads them to a large office. He gives a firm knock and a female voice gives permission to enter. "Hi Isabel, Mr. Wills and Ms. Cartwright are here," Kurt informs her.

"Come in she stands and makes her way around the desk. Hello, it's a great honor to meet you," she excitedly extends her hand.

"Thank you for having us," Karen replies. "You don't know how excited I am," she gushes.

"Great," the editor is quick to respond. "We have about 5 dress and tuxedos for you both to model and then I'd like to do a personal interview if that's alright?"

"Of course," Karen answers.

"Anything for Kurt here," Derek sneers as he pats the young man on his back.

Rachel laughs as Kurt turns beat red.

Isabel smiles at the casual interaction between her intern and the director. All of her research led her to believe he could be rather cold and ruthless; but so far he seemed charming and easy going. Perhaps this is going to be a bigger scoop than she first thought.

Thirty minutes later and to his surprise Derek is enjoying the photo shoot. Watching Karen's face lite up with each dress she tries is enchanting and makes him long for his wedding day even more. He is also enjoying the fact that most of the photos require some form of touch or kiss, on his part; something he will never tire of.

"This is amazing," Isabel whispers to Kurt and Rachel. The three have been watching the shoot and the couple's interaction. "This is nothing what I expected, from what I read I thought Mr. Wills would be standoffish. But these photos are going to show a completely different persona; one of a man in love. I can't thank you enough Kurt."

"Alright, I think we got everything," the photographer states. "It's been a pleasure he tells the couple, both of you are very photo genic and these pictures will definitely be some of my best work."

"Thank you," the say in unison. "You know," Derek interjects "we still need a photographer for our wedding, is that something you do?"

"Are you kidding, your wedding is the event of the year, I'd be honored to photograph it," the man replies. "Here's my card call when you want to meet."

Derek extends his hand and the two meet shake before he leads Karen to the changing room. When the two finish changing, they realize it is now 7:00 p.m. Approaching Isabel, Karen asks, "If you still want to conduct the interview today, do you mind if we do it over dinner?

"Not at all, that's a wonderful idea," she answers. "Let me call for a car and we can get out of here."

The rest of the evening is spent in easy conversation with stories and laughter exchanged as Karen explained how Derek managed to win her heart. When the interview concluded Isabel was certain she had obtained the story for all times. Broadways bad boy earns the girl of his dreams; it doesn't get any better.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel is excited! Even though she isn't participating in her father's workshop; the fact that he is on campus willing to bestow his knowledge on a few lucky students is all anyone can talk about. Derek had told her he thought it would be unfair if she or her friends tryout since they can ask for his advice at any time, but he did agree to let her watch. She was interested in seeing the process because participants had been told it would be exactly like living the life of a Broadway actor. The workshop would begin with an audition and end with a mini production. Thirty students had been selected but only twenty would make it past today.

"Hey Rachel," the bubbly voice of her friend greets.

"Hi Mandy, I'm so sorry I'm late; have you been waiting long?" she asks upon arriving at the theater building.

"Nope, I just got here too."

"Good, I was worried. Are you ready to head in?

"Yup, lead the way girly I'm so excited!" Mandy answers as she opens the door to the theater's lobby.

The two girls enter and instantly receive glares from the participants who are waiting. Rachel pulls on the door leading into the theater itself but its locked and doesn't open. "What's the matter princess, did daddy lock you out?" a familiar male voice asks.

"Brody shouldn't you be concentrating on your audition piece instead of bothering us?"

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, I've got this covered," he responds.

Rachel rolls her eyes at his comment and pulls her phone out, desperately trying to get away from her nemeses. She sends a quick text to Leo asking him to open the door, but before she gets a reply; her afternoon takes a fast downward turn. Just as Rachel hears the theater door crack open, a silver of light can be seen coming from one of the doors leading outside. When she looks to see who entered, she can't help but grimace. Poking Mandy's side, the other girl follows Rachel's line of vision and almost wants to gag. Walking towards them is no other than Cassandra Joy.

"What is she doing here?" Mandy whispers.

"I don't know," Rachel answers. "My dad doesn't know her. Maybe she just wants to check it out," she shrugs.

"Hurry then, go through before she catches us," Mandy pleads.

Rachel reaches for the door and attempts to bold her way past Leo earning a confused look from him. "Ms. Berry and Ms. Thompson, what are you doing?" the blonde instructor questions. "I thought only participants were allowed to be here?"

"We volunteered to help," Rachel quickly answers. Her dance instructor doesn't know who Rachel's father is and the young girl very much wants to keep it that way. She tries to plead with her eyes for Leo to understand the dilemma and finally her boyfriend speaks.

"Hi, I'm Leo Houston. You must be Rachel and Mandy; follow me. For now, we are going to be sitting behind Mr. Wills and if props need to be moved they'll let us know."

"Thank you," Rachel smiles.

Cassandra watches the interaction with little interest and attempts to walk around the trio. "I'm sorry Ma'am but the theater is closed to outside spectators," Leo states.

The blonde huffs, "I am an instructor on this campus and I will go wherever I please. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Mr. Will's assistant," he answers.

"Well young man, I suggest you let me in or I will see to it that someone hears about your rudeness," her rising voice catches Derek's attention.

"Leo, mate is there a problem?" the director asks.

"I'll tell you what the problem is," Cassandra answers. "This child doesn't seem to know who I am."

"Really?" Derek drawls. "I apologize…." he begins to reply, noticing a smug smirk form on the woman's face, "but I don't know who you are either."

The older woman's smirk immediately turns into a growl and Rachel forces herself not to laugh. Leo on the other hand hides nothing and a loud chuckle can be heard.

"I am Cassandra Joy, the director of dance here in NYADA," she responds

"Ms. Joy, it is nice to meet you. I'm Derek Wills. How can I help you?" he asks. "Leo here is just doing as I instructed; I normally do not permit workshops to be open to the public."

"Well I would hardly consider instructors 'the public' especially when you allow two first year students to be present."

Derek looks to his daughter in bemusement. She is standing behind Cassandra who has now inched her way closer to the director and he can see her hesitation in what his response will be.

"Perhaps an exception can be made this time. Please make yourself at home."

"That's more like it," she answers. "If you don't mind I'll sit by you," she says seductively inching even closer the director. She is about brush his arm when his face breaks into a smile at the sight of something behind her. When she turns Karen can be seen walking through door juggling bags of food.

"Uh Babe a little help please."

"Excuse me," Derek says to the woman in front of him as he jogs past her to get to his fiancée. "Sorry, Love," he tells Karen catching a bag of food before it falls. "We have a guest as you can see. She is one of Rachel's instructors but from what I can tell she has no clue we are related."

Karen laughs, "That's probably the way Rachel likes it so don't cause any problems."

"I'm offended you would think I'm capable of such a thing," he mocks.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

The couple approaches the waiting group and after placing the food on the table, Karen immediately introduces herself, "Hi I'm Karen Cartwright," she says extending her hand to the blonde.

Eyeing the young brunette up and down she responds "Yes I think I might have read about you."

Derek raises an eyebrow because he knows his fiancée while kind at heart, is no doormat. Smirking he begins the mental countdown 5,4,3,2,1 "Wow, who would have guessed a teachers' lounge would have such current reading material. I always thought an older crowd enjoys more along the lines of Good Housing keeping or Martha Stewart." the actress responds, earning an beaming smile from her fiancé.

Unable to come up with a response, Cassandra resorts to huffing as she moves to sit at the end of the table while the director eats and chats with the two young girls. She doesn't understand why he would take an interest in the first years but decides not to question. After about thirty minutes the director is joined by Julia Houston, Tom Levitt and Carmen Tibideaux. The four discuss how the afternoon will proceed and a few minutes after the doors open to let the auditions begin.

As each participant sang, Rachel was surprised at the various tactics her father and his colleagues used in watching the auditions. At times they talked amongst each other while at other times they appeared to be working on something. Then there are times when they stare intently at the participants to see if they can stand up to pressure. All in all the students seemed to be holding their own, well at least in Rachel's opinion. Next up was Brody.

He introduced himself and without thinking gave Rachel a wink. It was an act that didn't go unnoticed by Derek. "Mr. Westin, is there someone in the room you would like to properly address?"

"Umm No I was just having some fun."

"Well may I remind you this is an audition not a playground and some of us do have other places we can be," he dryly informs the now humbled young man.

Composing himself Brody is begins to sing but not even half way through the song is cut off and told by Tom the group had heard enough. Watching Brody leave Rachel almost felt bad for her fellow classmate but then when he winked at her again as he left all sympathy went out the door. Brody will have to wait for his fate just like the others and Rachel found herself extremely happy at the thought her father had been able to wipe that smug smile off his face.


	22. Chapter 22

"No, no, no!" Derek bellows. "Mr. Westin do you speak English?" the director asks. The question confuses Brody and he delays in responding; "should I take your lack of response as a no?"

"No, I mean yes I speak English," the young actor finally answers.

"Then can you please tell me why the bloody hell you are the only one who can't seem to comprehend what I mean when I say the step starts on a 5 count."

"Maybe if you didn't yell all the time," the young man says.

"I don't coddle Mr. Westin. If you are looking for someone to blow hot air up your ass this business is not for you. You also might want to be more observant as I technically have only yelled at you," Derek smirks.

Tom attempts to stifle a laugh. He knows the young actor rubs Derek the wrong way and the director is taking this opportunity to teach him a lesson. If there is one thing he admires about his friend it is his fairness. In Derek's eyes no one is above his wrath including his fiancée. In the theater everyone is equal.

"Let's take 10 and perhaps one of your fellow cast members will be gracious enough to enlighten you on the steps. I'm sure they would like to move on from this scene as much as I would," he announces.

Brody is pissed never has he been more humiliated. "He's an ass," he remarks to those within earshot.

"Yo man, asshole or not we have done this scene 4 times and each time you've miss counted," a cast mate by the name of Isaac replies. "Maybe if you worry more about keeping time then showing off we could move on."

"I'm not the only one trying to show off; he has it out for me," Brody responds.

"Dude, he doesn't have to show off he is already famous. Just get the count right so we can be done."

"Breaks over," Leo calls out. Ever since sitting in on the first day of workshop Leo has been helping out as Derek's assistant. He enjoys watching the in and outs of directing and has decided to make film his major. Derek has promised the young man an internship on his upcoming movie project. It is set to begin filming in the summer as Derek and Karen want to remain with Bombshell for a year.

The cast makes its way back on stage and luckily for all participants Brody gets the count right. The rest of the rehearsal goes by without any problems and soon its time to wrap up for the day. "Alright everyone, good job today. Mr. Westin, my fiancée will thank you for letting me get home early."

There was no need to tell anyone twice as the cast quickly left the stage to gather their things. Brody on the other hand had different plans. Exiting the stage he made his way over to Derek who talking to Tom. "Can I have a word with you," he asks the director.

Derek raises an eyebrow and nods for him to continue. "Alone" Brody suggests.

"It's quiet alright Mr. Westin, there isn't anything you intend to tell me that my colleague Mr. Levitt hasn't heard. In fact I'm sure he may even share some of your opinions. What do you think Tom?"

"Possibly," the composer shrugs.

Derek chuckles at Tom's response which only infuriates Brody more, "what's your problem? Why do you have it out for me? Is it because I winked at your daughter during auditions cuz I can't help if she likes what she sees."

Tom cringes at the remark because he knows what's next. Stepping forward leaving little distance between himself and the young actor Derek's low voice can be heard full of fury. "I've seen your type before Mr. Westin; hell I was even like you. You don't think I did my research on the students I let in my workshop. You're good looking some might even say charming and in your mind you are the man on campus. You are afraid of failure so you take classes from all female professors and I would guess you have even managed to find yourself in the bed of a few. The way Ms. Joy was watching you when you winked at Rachel, I would say she is definitely one. My problem with you is that you have talent yet you choose to waste it. Broadway waits for no one. There is always someone waiting to take your place and stardom is something earned. You walk around with a chip on your shoulder as if everyone owes you. Get over yourself because I see actors every day with more talent than you who never make it. As for my daughter you don't even register with her, trust me."

Derek's comments stun Brody. When he decided to confront the director he never imagined he would be called out. No one had ever read him that way before.

"If you have nothing to say in response you'll excuse me I have dinner waiting. And while you don't register with my daughter, stay away from her," Derek warns as he and Tom turn to leave.

Brody remains standing as if his feet were glued to the floor. As angry and humiliated as he felt, he couldn't think of a response. It's clear he has two choices; he could either remain in the workshop and learn from this experience or return back to the safety of campus life where everyone wanted to be like him. As Derek's words race through his mind he and with resolve he was choosing the first. Tomorrow in the workshop will be a new start.


	23. Chapter 23

"All right everyone, that is a wrap for this week. I must say I am impressed by your hard work and to celebrate I would like to invite you to dinner this Sunday at my home. I think it might be helpful to meet the actors and actresses who have volunteered to work with you next week," he informs them.

A cheers erupt as slips of paper with the director's address are passed around. "I would ask that you please keep my information to yourself. As big as some of you may think my ego is, I rather enjoy my privacy." The small group laughs as Derek makes one last announcement. "Dinner will start at 5pm but you are welcome to come for drinks age appropriate for those involved prior to that around 4pm." He grabs the rest of his material and exits the theater. Once outside he begins the walk to his car when a female voice calls his name.

When he turns to answer he is surprised to see Cassandra Joy standing in front of him. "Ms. Joy correct?"

"Yes it is. I'm glad to see I made an impression," she smiles.

Derek smirks, "well it's difficult to forget someone who has issues being told auditions are closed to the public. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"I couldn't help over hear the invitation you extended to your workshop student and wondered if it includes faculty?"

"To be honest my fiancée and I were hoping for something intimate, strictly for my students and our colleagues that will be staring alongside them."

"Couldn't you make an exception for me?" she cooed.

"I'm sorry if I made an exception for you, where would I draw the line. However, the students can bring a guest. I'm sure there is at least one young man you may be able to convince to escort you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have plans." Derek left the dance instructor to contemplate his proposal. Surely she wouldn't risk attending the dinner with a student.

Leaving NYADA Derek doesn't want to think about Sunday. He is on his way to pick up Karen from Bombshell and is excited about the surprise he has for her. Since there are only three months left until their wedding Eileen wants to start introducing Karen's replacement by alternating the actresses on weekends. The producer agreed Karen could have time off for the wedding and their honeymoon which totals about a month's time. Karen's weekend starts this afternoon and Derek has something special and relaxing planned for them.

Walking into the theater he makes his way to her dressing room. Knocking once he opens the door and engulfs her in a strong embrace. She giggles feeling his warm breath on her ear. "Hello Gorgeous, I've missed you today."

Slightly turning her head she brushes his lips with hers, "I've missed you too. How did the workshop go? Did you invite them for dinner?"

Kissing her neck as he answers "Surprisingly well and yes I invited," he hums. "Are you ready, Love I have a surprise."

The couple leaves the theater and upon reaching Derek's Ranger Rover, Karen finds herself blind folded. Derek knows she hates darkness and reassuringly squeezes her hand. "It won't be long, I promise," he tells her. True to his word Karen is taken to a helicopter pad and forty five minutes later she is being guided down what feels like a cobble walkway with a cool breeze hitting her face. She hears a door open and after a few more minutes the blind fold comes off. "Surprise, Love."

Karen gasps at the site before her. She is standing on the deck of a beautiful home in the Hamptons. She is facing the sea and the sun is playing on her face. "This is amazing," she whispers.

"So are you," he retorts. "Shall we change and enjoy what sun is left. I know it's too cold to get in the water but I thought we could go for a walk," Derek suggests.

"That sounds wonderful."

They spend the rest of the afternoon strolling on the beach talking about the wedding and their honeymoon. In the evening they enjoy a romantic dinner and when they return to the house, take full advantage of the jetted hot tub. When they finally make it to the bedroom they continue with their passionate love making and in the early morning light of the moon eventually succumb to sleep.

Saturday is spent much the same way and before they know it Sunday morning arrives. They once again board a helicopter and soon return to the reality of New York. Pulling up to their apartment Karen is dreading having to clean and prepare for the dinner set to take place in 6 hours. "Is everything alright Love? You've been quiet."

She smiles, "nothing is wrong I'm just dreading having to clean and cook."

Derek chuckles earning him a glare, "what's so funny Mr. Wills?"

"Love, you honestly don't think I would sweep you away for two days and expect you to have to clean and cook, when you return, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel came by yesterday to let the cleaning lady in and before we left I arranged for a caterer."

"Oh my god, do you know how much I love you right now?" she smiles. "I can't believe you thought of everything," she gushes leaning forward to capture his lips.

"I love you, Karen Cartwright," he announces as they pull apart to exit the vehicle.

"I love you too Derek Wills."

Its 4pm and the couple is relaxing on the couch with Rachel and Leo. The teens came early as Rachel is anxious to hear how the couple's weekend went. They are laughing at a story Leo's just finished telling when doorman announces the first guests. By 4:30 the party is in full swing with the students and Broadway stars mingle. Everyone is enjoying themselves when the bing of the elevators signifies the arrival of someone new. Assuming it's another student neither Derek nor Karen make their way to the door.

Brody steps around the corner but to the groups surprise Cassandra Joy and Shelby Corcoran join him. Karen feels Derek tense beside her and when she glances over the room catches sight of Rachel whose face is completely white.

"Derek now isn't the time to make a scene. Remember Rachel."

The couple quickly approaches the trio and a devilish smile appears on both ladies face. "I took you advice Mr. Wills. Mr. Westin was gracious enough to extend an invitation and I hope you don't mind that I brought my friend along. I understand the two of you know each other," Cassandra states.

"Well done, Ms. Joy what did you offer young Brody here, an excellent grade or good shag."

"Derek," Karen tries to calm him.

"And you Shelby what the hell are you doing?"

Brody who now feels extremely uncomfortable tries to maneuver himself away from the confrontation but stops when Derek addresses him. "Let me give you a piece of advice the theater world is a small community and in the real world you don't want cross people who can make or break you."

"Are you threatening him Derek?" Shelby asks.

"Not at all, just friendly advice from someone within that small community. But you still haven't given an answer, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't have plans this evening so I thought why not enjoy good food and good company; or don't you see Rachel as good company?"

Before Derek can answer, a young voice interjects "please leave. I've been in your class for almost two months now and all you've done is try to make my life miserable. If you wanted to talk why didn't you approach me?" Rachel questions, Leo standing by her side.

"Look how sweet, the boyfriend," Shelby replies eyeing Leo up and down. "I did approach you sweetheart at Ms. Cartwright's opening, and if I remember correctly, you rejected me. You honestly didn't think I was going to forget did you? I push you in my class because I want you to understand, you are the vocalist you are because of me. When are you going to acknowledge me as the source of your star quality?"

"For months I waited for you to contact me when the investigator said he had found you. You knew I wanted to meet and once again you left me alone. So forgive me if I no longer want anything to do with you."

"Ms. Corcoran I'm sure you don't want to ruin this evening for Rachel or any of the other students so please leave. This is still my home and as gracious as my fiancé and my future step daughter are trying to be; I think you will find I have a much shorter temper. Also you might take into consideration I have no ties to the NYADA and I have a solid reputation of being a gracious actress so the theater community would find it easy to believe me over say someone like yourself or you for that matter Ms. Joy."

The two women look in shock. When scheming to gain an invitation they had accounted for Derek's temper but they also knew as an adjunct professor he was limited in ability to retaliate. Karen however, they never imagined she would show claws. She was Broadway's newest darling and she was right, her sweet and down to earth personality made her word gold.

"No need to show the claws dear," Shelby retorts. "We'll leave. I guess I was wrong Cassandra; good company isn't going to be found here tonight. Oh but Rachel, be prepared to be pushed even harder."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

The two women turn and make their way to the elevator. Once the door closes, Leo is the first to speak. "I think I love you," he bows before Karen. "That was so sick," he grins.

"Thank you," Rachel says. "You don't know how much it means to me that you stood up for me."

"Always Rachel, that's what family does," she smiles. "Now what do you say we get back to the party," she suggests.

Leo leads Rachel back into the living area and as Karen begins to follow, Derek grabs hold of her wrists. He pulls her close and wraps her in his arms. His breath on her ear he whispers "That was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed, Love. Do you know the naughty things I want to do to you right now?"

Karen snakes her hands around his neck. She tiptoes and captures his lips. Before she pulls back she whispers "maybe I can help your imagination. You see, I hate panty lines so tonight I decided not to wear any," she finishes and walks away with a wink.

Standing alone in his foyer Derek realizes he really needs to find some cold water to splash on his face. It suddenly became a very long evening.


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel couldn't believe Christmas break had come and gone so quickly. She hadn't gone home for the holidays since Derek and Karen's wedding was the weekend before Christmas. Instead, her adopted parent's came in to New York for the event. Her dads stayed with her and Kurt prior to the wedding and with her at Derek's apartment after so that Kurt's Dad could stay with him at their apartment. The trio used the time together to work through some issues stemming from their last visit and Rachel was pleased her dads seemed more open to her new lifestyle.

Leo had been sweetheart. He borrowed his mom's SUV and played chauffer so his girlfriend could help her dad's see the city the way she did, no longer as a tourist but as her home. Just thinking of Leo made her smile. Their relationship in the five months since her moving to New York had only gotten stronger. Finn may have been her first love; but what she felt for Leo was completely different and more intense. Unlike Finn who often caved into her demands, Leo didn't feel threatened by her ambition and instead challenged her. He made her believe she could do anything and if she faltered he would be there.

**Flashback **

He even managed to withstand the embarrassment and the threats of castration he had received from Derek after he discovered the couple had spent the night together. The memory still made her laugh. Rachel was supposed to have breakfast with her parents one Sunday morning and her intention was to wake Leo up early and ensure he would be gone before they arrived. However, in the midst of mind blowing sex the night before, neither remembered to set the alarm. Instead they were awakened by the ringing of her front door. Karen had tried to help by offering to have her step daughter meet them at the restaurant but her father wouldn't budge. By the look of his daughter, he knew Leo was in the bedroom and he decided to wait until Rachel, out of sheer anxiety disappeared into her bedroom and came out five minutes later with Leo in tow. The young man apologized for the awkwardness but not for what had happened stating he loved Rachel. His declaration seemed to appease her father who backed down and extended an invitation to breakfast. From that day forward however, they met at the restaurant rather than her apartment.

**End of Flashback**

She was now two weeks into her second semester and things were already proving to be interesting. Her father's workshop in the fall had been such a success it was now part of the curriculum and would be offered every semester. Everyone wanted a coveted spot because the first participants had bragged about the experience they had gained and a few even managed to find small roles in existing Broadway ensembles. As for herself; news of her relationship to Derek Wills and Karen Cartwright prompted her to instant popularity. Splashed on every social magazine, newspaper and gossip website were imagines of the December wedding and her status among Broadway's elite. The fact her boyfriend's mother was Julia Houston only added to her notoriety. Her fellow students wanted to hang out in hopes of meeting her parents and faculty made attempts to win favor by offering extra time for projects. The only two people not fazed by the stories were of course Shelby and Cassandra Joy; and true to her word, her birth mother was pushing harder than ever. What she wouldn't give for her anonymity back.

She also wanted to talk to her father about participating in his workshop this semester. She didn't have to take it for credit, she just wanted the experience. Sure she had learned a great deal already from being able to go behind the scenes of a Broadway production but she wanted practical experience. She had also overheard Karen and Derek discuss actually using the workshop to launch a new project they found called Hit List. The music they had shared with her was amazing but the writer and composer were young and inexperienced. They needed some way to work through the book while visualizing it and hearing the songs performed.

Karen couldn't help because she was going to be finishing up her contract with Bombshell as she had signed a contract for the lead in Gatsby; Julia and Tom's next project. Derek was to direct and chorography the production but his schedule was more flexible and could direct the NYADA workshop since there was still work to be completed by Julia and Tom. Rachel was hoping to convince her father to let her fight for the lead of Hit List over dinner tonight. Walking into the restaurant she spots her father and step mom immediately. Who she doesn't recognize are the two young guys sitting with them.

"Hello Angel," her father greets with a kiss on her cheek as she arrives at the table.

"Hi Rachel," Karen follows with a warm hug.

Waiting for the two women to finish Derek begins the introductions "Rachel, I'd like you to meet Kyle Bishop and Jimmy Collins."

"Nice to meet you," she replies recognizing the two names. "You're the creators of Hit List," she exclaims. "My parents let me listen to your songs they're amazing."

"Thanks," Kyle answers while Jimmy remains sullen.

Rachel takes a seat and remains quiet while the remaining party discusses Derek's idea to develop the show at NYADA. Rachel can see Kyle seems enthusiastic about the idea, but his partner isn't as convinced. "Why would we want to do that?" he questions. "Are you saying our show isn't good enough for real actors or actresses?"

"Not at all," her father answers matter of fact. "I do believe however, that your book needs work and your music while brilliant, doesn't consistently flow. Participating in the NYADA workshop you will have the opportunity to visually work through some of your issues while working with some very talented actors and actresses you don't pay."

Digesting what the director has just stated, the young composer seems to calm down. "I guess it's not a bad idea; but don't think I'm going to change things just because you say so."

Rachel can see her father is getting frustrated but one look from Karen and he bites his tongue. Rachel can't help but smirk at the control her step mom has over her dad. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he responds the words dripping with sarcasm.

Dinner arrives and the group changes the topic to a more personal tone and after asking Derek and Karen where they grew up, he turns to her. "Are you from New York?" he asks.

"No, I'm from Lima Ohio. I moved to New York for school. I go to NYADA and I'm hoping to convince my dad to let me participate in your workshop," she smiles.

The announcement was a surprise to Derek but it was Jimmy whose response shocked the party. "Great, so is this the real reason you want us to do the workshop so that your daughter can have the lead?" he accuses.

"Jimmy!" Kyle scolds.

"First of all, if you paid attention, Rachel said she was going to try and convince me. I had no idea she was interested in participating. Secondly, as a student of the school she would have to go through the audition process just like everyone else. As a member of the creative team you would have a say as to whether or not she gets in. Lastly, you would be lucky to have her perform you songs as she is extremely talented and sure to be a future star."

"You have to say that, she's your daughter," Jimmy retorts.

"I don't have to say anything, what you will soon discovery about me is when it comes to my work, I have no problems speaking my mind regardless of who the actress is. My wife will attest to that."

"We believe you," Kyle interjects. "Jimmy didn't mean to offend anyone. I for one can't wait to hear you Rachel."

The rest of the dinner conversation is awkward and the young woman feels bad she made her intentions know in public before talking to her parents. She can only hope her dad isn't too upset. When the group exists the restaurant and the trio says goodbye to Jimmy and Kyle; Rachel immediately turns to her father and apologizes. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have mentioned wanting to try out for the workshop without talking to you about it first."

Derek can see his daughter's anxiety and can't help to think of Karen use to react the same way when they first met. "No worries, Angel. I meant what I said in there; as a student you have every right to audition. I hope you understand though that a spot isn't guaranteed. I'm not the only one making decisions. Also if you do get in, Karen will warn you that work is work and home is home with me. I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're my daughter."

Rachel looks to Karen who is smiling. "I would expect nothing less," she answers in her best British accent. Karen laughs at the impression while Derek merely rolls his eyes. "Thank you, I really do appreciate your abilities as a director and I can only hope to work with you," her tone now serious.

"I hope to work with you too, darling." The trio kiss goodnight and Derek and Karen wait with their daughter until she is safely in a cab. Once inside Rachel can't help her excitement. This semester just got a whole lot better, she thinks to herself. She is going to prove to Jimmy her father's views regarding her ability are true. "Watch out Hit List, your lead has arrived" she tells herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel was meeting Leo and his mother for dinner tonight and she was nervous. She loved Julia but this was the first time it would be the just the three of them. "What should I talk about?" she turns to Kurt for suggestions.

"You've gone out with her before what do you talk about then? Why are you so nervous?"

"Because my dad or Karen has always been with me and they usually start talking about projects and leave Leo and me alone. Tonight it's just me, what if we don't have anything to talk about? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Please, you have been dating Leo for six months I don't think she's shy. If she didn't like you; you would know."

"You have a point," Rachel laughs.

"I always do," Kurt smirks.

"Okay wish me luck," his roommate says as she grabs her purse and readies to leave.

"Good luck and bring me back your leftovers."

Stepping to the curb Rachel hails a cab and gives the driver the restaurant's name. Trying to calm her nerves she decides to check her e-mails. Scrolling down the unread mail in her inbox one message in particular catches her attention. Her stomach turns as she internally debates whether or not to open or delete. It's been almost a year without a word so curiosity has her wondering what he wants, why is he contacting her now?

She takes a deep breath and touches the screen.

Rachel,

I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from; but for me, there isn't a day I don't think of you. I hope with the time that has passed you realize now that I let you go not because I don't love but because I love you enough to let you follow your dream. Mr. Schuester says you're doing great and are meeting all kinds of Broadway Stars. I'm writing you because I plan on visiting New York in two days and would love to see you. I know you have a boyfriend, I read it in the paper; but I'd like a chance to win your heart back. What we had doesn't just go away. The military didn't work out for me but I've enrolled in school here in Lima and I know I can be the man you deserve. I hope to hear from you.

Love Always,

Finn.

"Miss we're here," the cab driver informs.

"Oh sorry," she replies handing him the fare. Exiting the cab she takes a minute to compose herself before entering the restaurant. She feels so many emotions it will be hard to concentrate but she owes it Leo.

"May I help you?" the host asks as she opens the door.

"I'm here to meet Leo and Julia Houston."

"Ah yes Ms. Berry, right this way."

Rachel follows the gentleman and can't help but smile when she sees her boyfriend. "Hi beautiful," Leo greets as he stands to pull her chair out.

"Hi," she responds and blushes when he kisses her cheek. Before she sits she reaches over to hug Julia. "Hello, it's nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too sweetheart. Thanks for coming."

Once Rachel sits, she places her drink order and the three fall into easy conversation. They talk about their day which includes Julia's project the Great Gatsby and Hit List which Leo is helping direct with Derek and Rachel is going to audition for. The waitress returns to take their meal orders and once she leaves the topic of discussion changes to an exchange of stories. Julia talks about her college days and Leo teases his mother about the pictures he's seen. Rachel talks about her two fathers and their fascination with the arts. She also shares stories about her first plays. Their food comes and the rest of evening is full of playful banter and teasing.

When it's time to say goodbye Julia exchanges a hug and a kiss with each and takes a cab back home leaving the couple on their own. "So?" Leo questions. "What on your mind, you weren't all there at dinner."

Rachel couldn't believe how well he knew her, "You know I think my dad is rubbing off on you. The way you can read me so well is somewhat creepy," she laughs. "Do you think your mom noticed?"

"Nah, she loves you. Even if she did she wouldn't say anything she'll ask me tomorrow if everything is alright."

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"I was nervous about tonight so on my way to the restaurant I looked through my e-mails. There was one from Finn. He's coming to New York in two days and wants to meet."

"It's alright if you want to see him," Leo tells her with a thoughtful smile. "I won't be upset, if that's what worries you."

Her boyfriend's reaction amazes her. "I haven't decided," she honestly answers. "Part of me wants to see him just to tell him off."

The young man laughs at her confession. "Well if that's what you intend to do can I watch. I'd love to see someone else feel your wrath," he teases earning a playful slap on the arm.

Rachel takes a minute to think about what Leo said "if I ask would you come?" she questions.

"What?" the young man asks I confusion.

"Will you come with me to see Finn?"

Leo looks at his girlfriend "are you serious?"

Rachel breaks into a smile that reaches from ear to ear. "I am," she replies. "I am utterly in love with you and I want Finn to understand that if he wants to remain a part of my life; my life now includes you."

"I love you too Rachel Berry and it would be an honor to go with you to meet an old friend."

Walking hand in hand the couple makes their way back to Rachel's apartment. Once inside Leo and Kurt get comfortable in front of the t.v. while Rachel types her reply to Finn's e-mail.

Finn,

Kurt and I would love to see you. As my first love, you will always have a special place in my heart but what you've read in the paper is true. I'm seeing someone and he means everything to me. I'm not telling you this to hurt you; I just need you to understand my heart is already taken. If you still want to see me, I'd like that as I would like you to meet Leo.

Your Friend,

Rachel

Reading over her message one last time Rachel hits send and closes her laptop. When she turns to the sofa she smiles at the site of Leo and Kurt arguing over which zombie is better on the Walking Dead. She walks over to the two and pushes each over so that she fits herself in between the two.

"You okay?" Leo asks.

"Never better," she smiles placing a soft kiss on his lips. Leaning against into his chest her feet find their way across Kurt's lap. Definitely never better she thinks to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

So I apologize for skipping so far ahead in my last chapter; I honestly thought I would start to bore people if I went through Rachel's audition etc.. But it wasn't my intention to disappoint so I hope this makes up for my previous misguided chapter.

"What time are you meeting Finn" Kurt asks.

"He is meeting Leo and me after my audition; so I guess around 5pm. You're still coming right?"

"Are you kidding, this is going to be epic. I wouldn't miss an ex and new lover sitting together at one table for anything" the young man joked.

"Nice to know your heart is in a good place Kurt" Rachel sarcastically remarks.

"Always," he retorts. "Well, I've got to get out of here. Good luck" he says with a kiss on her cheek.

Hearing the door close Rachel sits in silence. Today is her audition and there is nothing she wants more than to get a slot in father's workshop. She knew he wasn't going to have a say in her acceptance instead it would be strictly up to Kyle and Jimmy. She hadn't seen either of the two men since their dinner she's afraid out of spite Jimmy won't let her in. 'I can't think like that' she tells herself. Taking a deep breath she grabs her bag and head out the door.

Thirty minutes later she finds herself at the door of the school's theater. She steps inside and spots her father sitting in a corner seat away from everyone. His eyes are trained on the stage where a fellow classmate of Rachel's is singing 'Over the Rainbow.' Not wanting to break his concentration she makes her way backstage.

She quickly changes into a black mini skirt and a low cut tee. She puts on heels, a little more makeup and red lipstick. Her hair is straight and after looking in the mirror has to admit she feels fierce. "Rachel Berry" she hears her name from the stage.

Kyle, Jimmy and Leo are talking about the last performer when they hear the melody for Pat Benatar's 'Heart Breaker' start. It immediately draws their attention because it's a pleasant change from the dated ballads the other performers are singing. When Rachel steps onto the stage her appearance causes the jaws of the three men who to fall.

Jimmy looks at the young actress' head shot "who is she?"

"What do you mean, this is Derek's daughter" Kyle answers.

"Wait, she's the same prissy girl we met at dinner? This smoking hot girl is Derek's daughter?"

"Yeah and I'd appreciate if you could lay off the smoking hot comments" Leo replies still in shock at his girlfriend's appearance.

"But dude, if she was my girl I would have no problem if a guy told me she's hot" Jimmy smirks. "And she also has a set of lungs. You've got yourself quite the little lady" he nudges Leo.

"Don't go there man" the young director warns.

"Let it go Jimmy" Kyle adds. "You guys we are supposed to be listening."

"Why; she's my Amanda" the composer says. "But she Leo's in real life" he coos in laughter.

Derek who is sitting at the back of the theater watches the three men and judging by Leo's expression he knows exactly what the little prick Jimmy is saying about his daughter. She is beautiful and her transformation on stage incredible but it makes him uneasy to see his little girl look sexy. He is brought out of his thoughts by Jimmy's voice.

"That's enough" he calls out to Rachel. "I have to say you look amazing and it was a great song choice. We would like to offer you the role of Amanda."

"You really have a powerful voice" Kyle adds. "We almost didn't recognize you" he smiles.

"Thanks" she smiles "I won't disappoint."

"I'm sure you don't" Jimmy comments as the girl exits the stage.

"Hey come on man, I warned you" Leo angrily confronts the composer.

"Enough" Derek bellows. "I will not tolerate lewd behavior in my theater Mr. Collins."

"Are you serious; this coming from a former womanizer himself?"

"Yes, I'm serious as a former womanizer and a director who has paid a heavy price and nearly lost the woman he loved because of his shallow perception of women. Let me give you some advice, you and Kyle get one shot so don't blow it because of your arrogance as a man."

"Apologize Jimmy" Kyle orders.

Rolling his eyes the young man turns to Leo "I'm sorry but she is hot" he laughs.

The four men take a quick break and resume with the final five auditions. It's a few minutes after 5pm and Derek and Leo are discussing blocking for the following day while Kyle and Jimmy are distributing the sheet music and scripts. "Umm, excuse me Mr. Wills."

Derek looks up at the source of the voice "Finn?" he questions.

"Hello Sir; I take it from your reaction Rachel didn't tell you I was visiting."

"No, I can't say she did" he says. "It's nice to see you again. Finn, this is Leo, Rachel's boyfriend."

Finn looks to the young man sitting next Rachel's father. He recognizes him from one of his first visits and remembers even back then how Rachel was comfortable in his presence.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" he remarks. "I guess we'll be going to dinner together" he tells Leo.

Derek looks on in amusement only his daughter could pull off getting her ex and current boyfriend to sit down to dinner. "Yeah I guess we are. But hey, I need to finish going over staging for tomorrow's rehearsal so if you want you can wait here or outside."

At Leo's assertion Derek has to hold back a chuckle. "I'll wait here, thanks."

After about ten minutes Rachel finally makes her way out from backstage. "Finn" she greets with a hug.

"Hi Rachel, you look beautiful."

"Aww, thank you; you don't look half bad yourself" she smiles before turning to Leo. "Hello Mr. Director" she greets with a kiss to his lips. Then turning to Derek she greets "Hi daddy."

"Hello Angel that was an impressive audition. I think Leo here could have done without the costume and frankly so could I but you are definitely Amanda."

Rachel laughs "why do you think I didn't show either of you what I was going to wear."

Derek shakes his head at his daughter's, "could I have a word with you darling?"

"Sure" she replies as he leads her away from the two boys.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Leo and Finn together may not be the best dinner," he smiles.

"Kurt is coming" she assures, "plus I need Finn to understand I don't want to be with him anymore. He is so set on trying to win me back. I don't want to give him any hope. I know it might be harsh but he didn't have to accept."

Derek nodded his head in understanding. "If you need anything you call alright."

"I will."

"Alright, have a good night angel."

"Goodnight daddy."

The four leave the theater together but once outside part ways. The trio catches a cab to the Italian restaurant and when they get there Kurt is already waiting at their table. "Hey Finn" he greets with a hug.

"Hey man, it's good to see you. Mom and Dad say hello."

The conversation is flowing fairly easy as Finn talks about his experience in helping oversee New Direction and Rachel and Kurt tell him about their current projects. All the while Finn watches his former love exchange glances, touches and smiles with Leo and he decides to make a bold move. "Rachel, do you think I could talk to you alone?"He asks.

Rachel looks at Leo "I don't think that's a good idea Finn."

Finn then turns to Rachel's boyfriend "Come on man can I please talk to her?"

"Look Finn, I don't make the decisions for Rachel. If she wants to talk to you I have no problem with it."

"Please Rachel" the young man pleas.

"Fine but no here, we can go back to the apartment."

After Leo pays the bill he says goodbye to girlfriend and assures her it will be alright. She gives him a kiss and leaves with Kurt and Finn. Once in the apartment Kurt makes himself comfortable on the sofa while Finn and Rachel sit at the table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Please tell me what I need to do to get you back. I know your feelings for me couldn't have just faded."

"Finn, why are you doing this?" she asks. "You're right; my feelings for you just didn't fade away. I was a mess for the first three months I was here in New York. I tried to reach out to you, I called, e-mailed and I got nothing" her words full of anger.

"Can't you see I wanted you to live your dream and you are?"

"Yes but in the process of you shutting me out of your life; Leo let me into his. He was a friend to me, never pushing me to get over you. He understood I needed to deal with things on my own terms. But through it all he supported and still supports me."

"I'm not going to give up" he tells her.

"Then I can't let you be a part of my life. I love Leo, Finn; and while it's still early in our relationship; I think he could be the one. Do you remember what you asked me when you drove me to the train station?"

Finn nods his head "You asked me if I was afraid of losing you and I answered yes. With Leo, I don't have that fear. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust him. Not even you Finn, we both cheated on each other and that should have told us everything."

"I'll step back Rachel but I'm not giving up."

"Then goodbye Finn," the young woman says as she walks to the front door. "I love you but I'm done." She watches Finn leave through the door and once its closed she leans against it and cries.

Without saying a word Kurt slides next to her and holds her. "It's alright Rach, it was time to let go."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this isn't a chapter it's just a notice that Chapter 26 has changed.**

**So when I originally wrote Chapter 26 I thought maybe I was getting to bogged down and the story was going to draw on; so I decided to skip ahead in time. I guess that was the wrong decision so I've changed what I originally posted to the chapter I first wrote. I hope you like.**


	28. Chapter 28

It was the end of the first week of Rachel's workshop and Kurt was meeting the actress and Leo at NYADA. The trio along with Mandy and Steven were going to a party hosted by Brody and his friends. Leo and Rachel both had an early Saturday rehearsal but wanted to relax.

Opening the theater Kurt takes a seat in the back and patiently waits for Rachel to come out from behind stage. "Excuse me are you waiting for someone?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

When he turns to find the source Kurt is taken aback by the brunette blue eyed very attractive guy standing in front of him. "Uhm," he stutters "yeah I'm waiting for Rachel. I'm her best friend, Kurt Hummel" he informs.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Bishop; Rachel should be out soon" he smiles.

"Wow, I've heard a lot about you; but I pictured someone older" Kurt says.

Kyle laughs "alright, I guess that could be a compliment. Nice outfit by the way" he compliments before turning to walk away. He gets midway down the aisle and bumps into Rachel.

"Hey Kyle, did you meet Kurt?" she asks.

"Yeah, he has good taste" he comments. "You look nice are you going out?" he inquires.

"We're going to party hosted by Leo's roommate. Would you like to join?"

Kyle looks to Jimmy "Hey Jimmy are you going out with Monica tonight?" he calls out.

"Yeah why?"

"Think I'm going to tag along with Rachel and Leo to a party. It should be interesting how the other half of New York lives."

"Nice, call me if the scene turns out to be alright" Jimmy says.

"Do you need to change or are you going like that?" Kyle questions.

"Nope I'm going like this" Rachel answers. "We're going to dinner first."

"Let me just check in with Leo and your Dad and I'll be ready. Thanks for the invite."

As soon as he is out of earshot Kurt can't help himself "OMG he is so cute. Why didn't you tell me sooner just how adorable he is. And he looks young too" the young man exclaims.

Rachel grins "he's 21 and yes is very sweet. I have to warn you; I think he has a crush on his best friend Jimmy."

Kurt watches the two men interact "I can make him forget" he smugly states. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" a familiar British voice startles the flamboyant young man.

"Hello Mr. Wills" he smirks knowing Derek hates the use of his last name. Rachel says it makes him feel old.

"Keep it up with Mr. Wills and I'm sure I can think of some way to make you suffer" the director half-heartily warns.

"I'll see you in the morning Angle. Do you need any money?" Derek asks his daughter.

"I can always use funds if you're feeling generous" she smiles.

Derek shakes his head, "I suppose that is a silly question of me to ask," he comments while handing her money. "If you need anything please call, don't take chances."

"I will, I promise" she kisses his cheek. "Will I see you and mom tomorrow?" Derek smiles at his daughter's reference to his wife. He loves the fact the two most important women in his life get along so well.

"Yes breakfast at the waffle house" he answers. "Have fun," he finishes before waving goodbye.

Twenty minutes later and the foursome are leaving the theater for dinner. The conversation is easy and light and it is evident there is some type of spark between Kurt and Kyle. The young men share similar interests with the main one being Broadway. They also enjoy fashion and music.

When they finally reach their destination Kyle can't get over where Leo lives. "This is Derek's apartment?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was empty so he let us rent it," Leo answers.

"Wow, I mean I knew he has money but I didn't know this much."

The rest of party was spent dancing, drinking and of course singing. Brody couldn't have a party without singing. Kyle found himself having a great time. It was nice not to have to worry about Jimmy making a scene. He also found Kurt interesting. It was odd because normally he wouldn't have given the young man a second look. While Kyle wasn't a bad boy he found he was usually attracted to them.

Rachel as usual was enjoying spending time with her friends. With workshop everyday she hadn't had a lot of time to spend with Mandy and she missed girl time. She was laughing at her friend's crankiness "ugh" the dark haired girl exclaims; "my cramps are killing me."

"Eww" Rachel says "TMI."

"Please it's a natural part of life. Just because you're not on your cycle right now; I'll remind you when it's your turn."

Rachel smirks but something about her friend's comment strikes a chord. Suddenly the young actress thinks about the past month and a half and realizes she's late. Unable to concentrate to do the math properly she rushes to Leo's room. Once inside she locks his door and begins to hyperventilate. 'Think Rachel' she tells herself. She recalls having her cycle last month but taking out her phone to look at the calendar, she realizes she is three weeks late this month. 'This can't be happening' she says. 'It has to be stress. She and Leo have been careful to use protection. Not only is she on the pill but they use a condom.'

"Rachel" she hears Leo's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming" she replies trying to gain her composure. She opens the door with a smile.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I needed to use the restroom and I didn't want to take a chance someone would walk in" she lies. "Hey I'm feeling tired; would you be upset if I take off to catch some sleep?"

"Not at all, I can take you home" her boyfriend offers.

"No, stay this is your party too. I promise to text when I get home" she assures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she kisses. "I'll see you tomorrow anyway."

"Okay but text."

Rachel tells her friends bye and make Kurt promise to give details. Leo waits with her until a cab pulls up. He kisses her goodnight and sends her on her way. The ride home is a blur as the young girl tries to wrap her head about what she faces. Once she makes it home she can't do anything except curl up in her bed and cry. The next day she wakes up and goes to rehearsal as if nothing is wrong.

She doesn't feel sick or sore; so for now she decides to chalk up her missed cycle to stress. She isn't ready to think about the other possibilities. The next week passes the same way until she just can't take it anymore. She has been snapping at Leo for no reason and the more he tries to help the more agitated she finds herself. The only positive right now is her new found focus on Hit List. Her personal life may be suffering but school and workshop are excelling.

"Rachel please talk to me," Leo pleas. "You haven't been yourself. You can tell me anything. Have I done something? Are you unhappy?"

"No; god I love you so much. It's just stress I promise." The young woman can feel tears starting to stream down her face.

"If you won't talk to me then talk to your mom or dad. I hate seeing you this way."

Rachel nods her head in agreement "I'll call my mom."

"Okay," he kisses her lips before he leaves her apartment. Kurt wasn't home he had been spending all his free time at Kyle's. "Will you be alright without Kurt?"

"Yes, I'm going to see if I can go to my parents."

Leo leaves and when the door closes Rachel breaks down. She pulls out her phone and keeping her composure asks Karen if she can visit. Thirty minutes later as soon as her father opens the door; Rachel finds herself crying into his shoulder. Karen watches and asks "Rachel, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Derek helps his daughter to the sofa. Rachel sits in the middle of the two and continues to cry uncontrollably into her father's chest. "Angel, talk to us."

After a few more minutes she finally pulls away "I'm late" she whispers.

Karen understands the meaning behind her daughter's comment immediately but looks to her husband and realizes he still doesn't comprehend. "Rachel, have you taken a pregnancy test?" Karen asks while shooting a warning look at her husband. The last thing their daughter needs is for Derek to fly off the handle.

"No," she answers.

"How late are you?" Derek finally finds his voice.

"Four weeks" the director tries not to flinch.

"It will be alright" Karen assures. "The first thing you need to do is take a test."

Karen sends Derek to the store and while alone with Rachel she uses the time to talk to the young woman. Regardless of what the test shows Karen wants her daughter to know she and Derek will be there for her. When the director returns from the store, Rachel and Karen walk into the restroom for privacy. Once several tests are taken they go back into the living room to wait with Derek for the results. Rachel snuggles into Karen's embrace scared of what a thin line will reveal.


End file.
